


E v e n t u a l l y ...

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5. is the best, Black Hat and Dr. Flug are in a sexual relationship, Black Hat have secrets, Black Hat is an evil bastard, But he's still evil, But they are bad at flirting, Distress and Anxiety, Dr. Flug is still a cinnamonroll, Eldritch Native Language, Erased Memory, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, In heat?, Lapses everywhere, M/M, Mild or Shameless Smut?, Mpreg, Naughty innuendos, No one told me I have to choose existing tags, Oh God Yes, Tentacle Sex, The doctor is very sensitive, The doctor thinks his sexual relationship is not exclusive, They have codes and there's conditions, Weird sensations, kind of mpreg, they are adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: His mind seemed to be completely blank and his body completely satisfied. On that incredibly sexual night, after feeling the tongue of his boss leave his body and his teeth bite him with determination and will, as he was being pounded firmly and accurately, going mad by the second - everything after that was an empty memory.As if he was not allowed to remember.It was absurdly frustrating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part has 40 pages.  
> It was supposed to be the translated version of my other fanfic.  
> But I decided to change it for the better.

 

 

**Part 1**

 

 

"Flug, prepare the _grocery list_."

Hearing that simple command, through the communicator in the upper corner of his laboratory, made the scientist flushed. A _discreet_ command - among many other things Flug adopted as 'codes' over the years - which always set off some second intention from his boss.

Most of the time, it was sex.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered the electric solder on the worktop and switched off the machine. Pulling off his lab coat, he hung it on the hook by the door. Then, he left the lab and headed for the mansion's kitchen.

Opening and closing the shelves and cabinets, the scientist wrote down everything that might be missing or that was about to end.

He _knew_ there wasn’t much to buy.

"...  _ how long  _ does he want this time, anyway?" Flug whispered, still flushed, as he closed one of the last cabinets in the kitchen. "I should put something else, just in case..."

He went to the refrigerator and looked at the calendar, which was attached to the door. The scientist frowned. He spends so much time in the lab that he wasn’t surprised when time passed so quickly, but... something was not right. Annotated on the calendar, was clearly written that within less than 2 weeks he had already made a shopping list.

So the pantry was still stocked.

He opened the refrigerator to confirm his suspicions - it was also stocked with everything they normally consumed on a monthly basis. He closed and headed for the kitchen counter.

In the end, he put down just a few things like Milk, Butter, Fruits and Fresh Bread. Tapping the pencil on the paper, he scratched his head inside his bag and added "Indian Clove Powder" - a product he knew only had at the downtown health food store.

He sighed.

"Sorry, buddy... you're going to take a bigger walk today," he commented to himself, knowing that 505 would be the victim to get the items off the list.

A shiver took him. An icy cold sensation was felt first on the top of his uncovered arms and then rose to the nape of his neck.

Black Hat was nearby and wanted to make Flug aware of it.

"I-I've finished!" he said aloud, and then, finally, he felt the low temperature leave his skin, allowing him to loosen a bit. He ran his hands through his arms, helping the nerves to return to normal.

He went looking for his boss, and found him near the front door of the mansion.

The scientist was somewhat accustomed to the alien feel of Black Hat's presence, always a sudden ache or two in uncomfortable places, probably a side-effect of approaching an inexplicably diabolical existence within the existing rational reality.

Spasms, and a refreshing woody scent. Which was not bad at all.

The evil being and the scientist looked at each other as the latter got nearer.

"BEAR!!!" Black Hat, with his arms folded, screamed hoarsely.

As 505 approached, the demon held out a hand to his scientist silently requesting his list. When Flug handed it to him, Black Hat opened it to read what he had written on the piece of paper, raised an eyebrow, and, out of the corner of his eye, looked at Flug, who only shrugged when he noticed.

He was relatively tired, and was not in the mood to worsen his anxiety by entering into some sort of argument or disagreement.

"Bear, go buy those items and do not come back before you can get everything, _understood_?" Demanded Black Hat, handing the piece of paper to the animal that nodded and headed for the exit waving at Flug.

The scientist waved back in response and sighed wearily as the door closed.

"How long?" Asked Black Hat

Flug looked at the big clock over the front door and squinted his eyes thinking.

"Hmm... about 20 minutes?" He tilted his head, rethinking. "Maybe 30 if there’s a line in the cashier.”

The eldritch nodded as he motioned for Flug to follow.

As soon as the scientist has entered his employer’s quarters, he saw Black Hat dropping his shoe and socks in a corner. Removing his overcoat, tie, waistcoat and social shirt, the demon - already with his chest exposed - approached and offered a hand to take the scientist’s T-shirt off. But, before his boss could pull it (or ripped it off, which would not be the first time), Flug held his taloned hands with apprehension and silently asked to stop for a second.

"I-I need a shower first." Said the ashamed scientist, even though the demon did not care.

Black Hat frowned and reluctantly released him. With his eyes, he pointed the bathroom to Flug - even if the scientist already knew the way.

"Thank you, Sir." He thanked quickly in a whisper as he entered and closed the door. Stripping off his mask and the rest of his clothes, he entered the shower and bathed as fast as he could, knowing that if Black Hat were to wait any longer, he would not think twice about having him right there, in the bathroom box.

Which Flug knows from experience that the space optimization of that place did not suit his back.

With his hair still wet and his body completely naked, he returned to the room expecting to see his boss slightly more annoyed than before. Fortunately, the same did not appear to be.

Lying on the bed with only his Boxer shorts - which Flug reluctantly denies he  _ adores _ \- Black Hat had his eyes closed, pretending to rest, but the dark eldritch opened his visible eye as he felt the human approach. Grinning and leaning on his elbows, the scientist saw a thin tentacle appear from behind his boss's back and curl into his left leg, leading and encouraging it to kneel on the body of the dark being.

The scientist felt the claws of his boss scratching his side slightly as the demon marked him with his essence - licking and breathing thickly into his neck, ears, and chest. Flug took the position to delight himself into Black Hat’s own body, pressing his sensitive parts to the remarkable volume that had suddenly grown beneath him.

Without realizing his own actions, everything escalated too fast. The  _ scenario _ had already taken an incredibly hot and active path. His boss - already inside him - did little more than stare with lust at his scientist working, on top of him. The other one, almost at his apex, and without any more force in the legs because of so much  _ riding _ , moaned with every movement.

"I don’t-" The human stopped and breathed again, taking air that didn’t seem to want to stop in his lungs. "I can’t do it anymore." He leaned in his hands while the demon, still inside him, just skirted the scientist's body with several thin tentacles.

Black Hat smiled contentedly.

" _ Great _ ," he said, touching Flug's face and staring deep into his blue eyes. But, before the scientist had a chance to comprehend what was said, the tentacles wrapped around him led his both arms upward and bound them together, immobilizing Flug's upper part. And, with a shout of surprise, the scientist found himself with his back to the wine-colored bedclothes, with a terrifyingly thirsty demon - which pupils were even thinner than a reptile’s, that hypnotized him immensely - adjusting himself between his legs. "I'll assume from here," he finished, tracing that ophidian tongue through his teeth and inclining down so that it could run the length of the human’s neck and chest once more.

Analyzing the scene, Flug remembered, still conscious, that his last visit to his employer’s quarters seemed very much like the scene they were in. But he chose to ignore it as he lost his remaining sanity. His body, responding instinctively to the pleasurable touches he received.

The scientist just wished he could remember how it ended, for the first time.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug, sitting in front of his desk with a cup of coffee in his hands, stared at the blue sky through the window.

He frowned and snorted in anger.

No, nothing ... _Absolutely_ _nothing_.

His mind seemed to be completely  _ blank _ and his body completely satisfied. On that incredibly sexual night, after feeling the tongue of his boss leave his body and his teeth bite him with determination and will, as he was being pounded firmly and accurately, going mad by the second - everything after that was an empty memory.

As if he was not allowed to remember.

It was absurdly  _ frustrating _ .

He blushed as he remembered that the days following those sinful acts always came with undesirable shivers, purple markings, bloody bandages, and localized pains specifically in certain places... heavily used, apparently.

His body certainly remembered everything, and told the whole story when he looked in the mirror.

From time to time, when  _ this _ occured, Flug always choose to ignore the signs and return to work. As if nothing had happened. Because that's how things were supposed to work, right?

Turning all the caffeine content at once, Flug decided to ignore the irritation he felt and returned to his work.

_ Thank God _ the air conditioning in the laboratory justified the high collars and long sleeves.

 

-:-:-:-

Flug does not have an enviable  _ libido _ , seriously.

He doesn’t even have  _ preferences _ .

Once or twice a month, even if it's a half-assed nightstand - it was  _ fine _ .

And when all this " _ thing _ " started, that was exactly how it worked - when a catalog was announced and distributed, and the orders began, Black Hat had the habit of celebrating. He would summon a bottle of champagne from the confines of the nimbus to the palm of one hand, and two glasses to the other. He would enter through the laboratory’s front door with a smiling face and he’d force Dr. Flug to toast, concluding one more perfect conquest in the world of villainy.

For years, the ritual followed like this: toasting, drinking and going back to work.

Until one day the scientist decided to comment on how tasteful the Champagne of that evening was, and, opening the grin even more, his boss filled his glass again while talking about the number of orders they received and how happy he was. And at that point of the night, the little human scientist, slightly drunk - and amused by the conversation - felt comfortable.

He wondered why Black Hat seemed so ...  _ human _ . Relaxed and open, sitting on the lab bench turning his seventh cup.

Maybe it was the alcohol.

Flug vaguely remembered the subject they were talking about - something about other villains and heroes, or World War II - but what he remembered was that he had not stuttered, apologized, or weakened once!

And sometime between having listened to his boss saying the bottle was almost over, and curious subjects like the origin and extent of Black Hat's powers - a mood arose.

And indirect flirts became direct ones.

In the end, the metal door of the lab was locked, the unfinished service got completely ignored, and acts of aggression were being applied for other purposes. Millennial experiences and skilfull abilities gave attention to the smallest details that led them to sinful acts which, frankly, was deliciously appreciated by both.

The counter was never as adored as that night.

But the poor fellow had to be changed for a new one the next day.

That night Flug judged his lack of memory in consequence of the alcohol, because he had undeniably drunk a lot - but as far as he remembered, his boss acted as if he was quite willingly involved in that  _ dance _ .

Both had automatically understood the situation and accepted the silent agreement to pretend nothing had ever happened, without the need to initially enter into a discussion of what  _ had _ happened.  

Nothing much out of the ordinary happened after that - and, no, it's not weird at all that Flug was wearing long-sleeved clothes in the lab or that he’s walking weird, Dementia.  _ Do not insist _ .

The time ran normally, the amount of orders was growing and Flug, as always, was overloaded with so much service and work. Stress accumulating and hardly getting time to sleep - let alone eat or take care of himself.

He was accustomed, until that memorable event, to not have his carnal needs satiated. Since being a scientist 24 hours a day, every 365 days of the year, it did not help at all his anxiety and the usual desire to go out and get involved with normal people once in a while. Being in a contract for life, he had already settled for never having partners, friends or lovers.

Physical contact was limited, until then, to himself - and the hugs he shared with his beloved son.

He wondered if there would be any chance of getting back to situations where he could...  _ effuse _ in the most natural way possible. Like he had experienced that night of  _ commemoration _ . Because, having felt the taste of pleasure after so many years, the desire to feel that again consumed him.

To engage in a sexual relationship with Black Hat, now and then, wouldn’t be a bad idea, the problem is that this possibility seemed unattainable. And even if it wasn’t, there was no chance. The eldritch was... very reserved and hot headed.

Suddenly, after some time, there was another successful sale in the company.

Black Hat again came to the lab with an open grin, a bottle of champagne in his hand, and two glasses. Forcing the scientist to toast, celebrating their new achievement.

Flug, mildly intoxicated and overwhelmed by the mix of stress accumulated with sexual tension, decided to ask if Black Hat had a second.

Arching an eyebrow, the demon nodded.

The scientist then turned his glass, drinking the rest of the alcoholic liquid in one swoop, and rose from his chair. Black Hat, looked at him curiously. The employee decided that this was the opportunity he never thought he would have. And, sweating cold, he decided to comment - as if there was not a huge elephant in the room.

"Since we're adults, I find it more practical to be direct." He said, "I noticed that I became more productive after changing this furniture."

Noticing that perhaps this was not the best of the direct, he coughed in embarrassment, trying to disguise his fear of being bullied for the rest of his life, but hoping his boss would understand anyway. He was so tired that the alcohol seemed to be altering him harder than it should.

"I mean," Flug whispered, blushing as he played with the hem of his lab coat "If you understand me ..."

He glanced at the eldritch demon, who had hidden his face beneath his characteristic top hat, obscuring the glow of even his monocle. Sweating cold even more, he adjusted his round glasses, trying to distract himself with something. 

_ Was that really worth it? _

Flug felt, more than he saw, a tentacle curl around his ankle and up his leg. freezing his breath for a moment, he did not know if he felt fear or hope.

Black Hat, psychically, turned the lock on the door of the laboratory - loudly - and approached, staring at his scientist, with eyes as thin as a reptile. Swallowing dry, the scientist bit his lower lip, waiting for his boss to... start something.

With his right taloned hand, Black Hat lifted his chin, while with his left he removed the mask from his employee’s face. Leaving them a few inches away. Flushed, Flug didn’t  _ do  _ nor  _ said _ anything.

"For the good of this company, then."

Nodding, the scientist felt his lips being touched by the eldritch’s cold ones, and the tentacle on his leg rise to his waist. Both hands of the dark creature were now resting on his hip. Flug, panting, opened his lips, leaning forward, wanting more.

And Black Hat conceded.

From that moment on, a relationship began that Flug was not sure how to name - but then opted for the code of 'welfare'. After all, Flug had only to gain, since, until then, he believed that his boss's attitude would not change in any way.

However... The first few times when the creature in a dark suit and hat mistreated him - throwing him on the floor and trampling him - as usual on recordings, Flug could not restrain a cry of true pain since bite wounds don’t heal as fast as he wished. Surprise and discomfort startled both of them, agreeing - silently, with a few glances - to never touch the subject again. Still, as Black Hat continued to call him into his quarters and continued to mark him with wounds - very welcomed, since Flug was somewhat a fan of the addictive mix of pain and pleasure - the mistreats turned out to be different anyway.

At least he was not being as abused as before, and he had to be relatively grateful to have his moments of happiness in the hell he lived in. At the beginning of such a thing that happened between him and his boss, they rarely interacted with physical contacts. As previously said, once a month for Flug was enough. The rest of the days, only his imagination and memories already satisfied him. The  _ marks _ throbbed with pain the first few days, and if that happened too often, the scientist might have trouble working. Which would lose all sense of the agreement.

Dementia was perverse and curious, she could end up noticing if they were not careful. And Black Hat, despite not giving a damn, knew the girl would make the scientist's life a  _ mess _ if she found out. And as far as Flug believed, she also received  _ special treatment _ on certain occasions. But as the scientist does not care, and does not bother either, there was no reason to question the truth of this hypothesis.

The  _ important _ thing was that he had his method of relieving held stress when needed.

After almost a year later, both had their codes already.

When Black Hat asks for something related to common shopping, unusual sales, or "I need you to accompany me to a meeting outside the mansion", it means he needed to  _ relax _ a little of the contained outwardly stress he gets occasionally on his villainously routine. And when those occasions came, Flug knew he would have to prepare himself with analgesics and anti-inflammatories.

However, the scientist’s codes were much  _ warier _ . He usually just left the door of the lab open after midnight (which never happens), when Dementia left to do his rent-killing services or went to bed. It didn’t really scream “I AM IN THE NEED” - it just indicated a discreet “ _ I could be in the mood if you were up to something today _ .”

They  _ do it _ occasionally. Once in a while. 

Sometimes once every one or two months, and sometimes _ less _ .

Dementia was clueless. But 505 suspected something - he helped Flug with occasional wounds. Nevertheless, the bear was so innocent that he chose to ignore since he loved them both as a family.

The robots ... well, Black Hat never cared. And Flug much less.

-:-:-:-

That... did not make sense.

They did it not even  _ three weeks ago _ …

Flug had awakened with a twitch of a pull on his left leg, and turned to see... a tentacle wrapped around his ankle?

"Jefe?" He whispered, wondering if the tentacle owner was hiding in the shadows of the room.

When no answer came, the doctor decided to turn on the bedside light. The tentacle on his leg got slightly bothered by the brightness invasion that took over much of the room. Leaning on his elbows, the scientist stared at the member still wrapped around his ankle with curiosity - he came from under the bed…?

That tentacle, then, seemed to ignore the shine, loosened itself, and slowly climbed up the leg. Flug noticed another slightly thicker tentacle touching his right wrist tenderly, opening the palm of his hand, Flug saw that same tentacle play between his fingers and climb up his arm.

Entertained by the second tentacle, the scientist was surprised to feel that the first, already wrapped around his left knee, had decided to enter under his boxer shorts and seemed desired to explore a specific place that Flug had not yet accustomed to share openly.

"Ah-" Flug gripped the thinner tentacle on the inside of his thigh and pulled it hard, trying to stop the sinner from exploring deeper than it should. "S-sir, I'm not fully  _ recovered _ from last time."

The scientist felt the nape of his neck damp with an even larger third tentacle, circling his shoulder and deciding that it would be super fun to get into his mouth. He raised his other hand quickly so he could stop it, but the second tentacle, which played between his fingers, curled up on his forearm and kept him from doing so.

That familiar taste made him shiver and blush.

Flug tried to spit out the third  _ thing _ , but it began to moisten the human’s mouth with something that was numbing it, and, with almost no strength to form words, Flug stared at the first tentacle that heavily tried to detach itself from his grip.

Unfortunately, for the scientist unhappiness, a few more tentacles appeared. And Flug lost much of his well-deserved night's sleep.

_ Thank goodness - that room has sound insulation _ .

 

-:-:-:-

"Doctor, did you see my red trouser?"

Startled by the sudden question coming from the speakers, the scientist woke up and raised his head from the table before anyone saw him in that state.

"O-oh, yes." He pressed the button on the internal communicator, "I-I don’t think it's back from the laundry yet, sir."

Hearing the door of the laboratory open, Flug quickly composed himself, hoping that no one would notice that he was asleep on duty.

His body ached and his mind was not sufficiently rested, thanks to certain demonic members and their own wills. The doctor blushed, remembering.

"Aroo." He heard the voice of 505 at the door and turned to greet him. His experiment was carrying in his hands the vibrant red suit to which his boss had referred.

He nodded to the bear and, pressing the button again, said. "It just got back, Jefe! 505 will take to you." The genetically modified bear smiled, leaving the laboratory to fulfill its last-minute mission.

The scientist sighed wearily and noticed that his desk was a mess. Probably the primary reason of why he slept rather than advance other inventions. Resting his head in both his hands, Flug spent the next few minutes trying not to fall asleep as he scrawled in any piece of paper in front of him.

When his head fell forward, making him almost hit his forehead on the table for the third time, the scientist gave up on being productive and decided to go to the kitchen to prepare some caffeinated drink to keep him sober and awake.

As he made his way down the hall toward the mansion's kitchen, Flug noticed that he was being watched. He stopped walking, and looked over his shoulder, but nothing out of the ordinary appeared. When the scientist turned back to keep walking, he shouted in surprise to see a severed head floating in front of him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He covered his face as fast as he could, and winced in dread.

A hysterical, feminine laugh came into his ears.

"Calm down,  _ nerd _ ." She said, still laughing hysterically at the position his colleague had taken. The girl took a deep breath and continued, wiping tears from the corner of her eye. "It's just a former customer."

"That doesn’t ease the situation at all!" He replied, trying to catch his breath, holding his heart still throbbing with fright.

It was then that Flug could notice the  _ state _ in which his colleague was. Dementia was utterly worn out, his most casual clothes were dirty with blood and grime, including his face and hair - the last one even dirtier and unkempt.

"Where have you been?" He decided to ask, analyzing the situation, remembering that he had not seen her in a few days - which was rather strange.

Dementia smiled and shook the severed head between her fake fingernails as if answering the question.

"Working," She finally replied with a shrug, "Black Hat said that this guy was buying our merchandise, and passing it on to other scientists to build at a more affordable price." continued "It took me a while to find him, but the fight was too dull."

Flug frowned, and before he could answer or comment on anything, Dementia continued walking away from the scientist.

"I'm going to get my  _ reward _ now," Hummed playfully, the half-human lizard-hybrid, hopping excitedly at the idea of being rewarded.

Arching an eyebrow, the scientist waited a minute but then continued his path. Before he reached the kitchen door, he stopped, thinking about something that occurred out of the blue.

_ Yesterday's tentacles were quite unexpected _ . Black Hat had probably visited him suddenly because Dementia had not been available. After all, this...  _ thing _ that happened between him and his boss was not exclusive.

Okay, now it made a little more sense.

Entering the kitchen, Flug went straight to the cabinet to retrieve the coffee powder pack and other utensils to prepare his drink. Yawning, he set the water to warm in the stove and leaned against the counter. With sleep weighing his eyes again, the scientist decided to approach the window and leaned against the parapet.

In the street, as always, it rained.

It was characteristic of this block, specifically of that land to which the mansion stood. Ever since Flug came to live and work for Black Hat, he noticed, curiously, that certain aspects of the building environment did not exactly follow the law that was  _ natural _ . Sometimes he even questions the laws of physics and chemistry.

He always found it curious that the window of his laboratory was one of the only ones that got sun.

Opening the window, Flug removed his mask and goggles, placing them on a nearby table. There was only one person out there, running to escape the rain, unprepared. Probably not from the area. The scientist also saw one or two cars passing, as he felt the damp wind - loaded with a few drops of water - hit his face.

He needed a vacation. Maybe... if someday that improbability happened... He'd like to see snow again.

The kettle sizzled and Flug chose to continue with his day.

 

-:-:-:-

"Ah-" He unclasped his own mouth, closing his eyes tightly to absorb the maximum of sensations that ran through his body. "Aah, mo-mORE!" He cried euphorically, completely ignoring the volume of his voice.

_ Oh heavens, he was almost there. _

Opening his knees on the bed, giving more access to the naked sweaty demon on his back, he gripped the sheet firmly with both hands as he was  _ pounded _ by whatever tentacles were inside him at that moment.

Feeling the countless limbs moving within him, Flug sighed as he took a shock of pleasure at having his most sensitive spot abused mercilessly. He did not give a damn about the pain on the side of his thigh, or his waist. He did not give a damn about the gooey sensation of green drool on his neck and his slightly slumbering mouth. He just wanted to feel that shock again and again until he gets satisfied.

"Fu-urtheeeer!" He shouted, salivating.

His hair was messy and wet with sweat. He felt a heavy breath hitting his nape, and then he felt several of those tentacles coming out of his body, leaving nothing but emptiness and longing.

Eager and shivering, he frowned, ready to _curse_ (without caring about the consequences) the demon who should be _impaling him_ _with pleasure at that very moment_!

Lifting his head from the bed to throw a look of annoyance and doubt up his right shoulder, he noticed that Black Hat was frowning with closed eyes. One hand on his own dark member.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked, annoyed but worried. Black Hat was still his boss.

Opening his eyes for a moment, Flug noticed that the pupils of the demon were shining a magenta color. And this was totally new to him.

"... Are you okay?" He asked even more worriedly.

Black Hat was still staring at him breathlessly, his chest - like Flug's - moving as the air entered his lungs. He blinked a few times, staring into the scientist's eyes, and did not answer. He looked at the member in the middle of his legs, which rippled like one of his numerous flexible tentacles, and watched some of these smaller, thinner segments of his body fight against his hand to allow the main genital member to enter into that delightful pulsing aperture aligned with it.

Flug couldn't see those things by his position. For him, Black Hat was just being a bad partner, leaving the human on the waiting - losing all the heat and ecstasy in that icy air of a 3 o'clock dawn, in the demon's quarters.

Dammit, he wanted to come  _ so much _ .

"Eer... Jefecito?" He said embarrassed by the situation but uncertain what could happen if he didn’t say anything to get the eldest’s attention.

"There's something wrong... going on with me." the devil confessed, frowning at the rebellious limbs wrapped around his fingers, wrist and the claws of his taloned hand - that wouldn't let go of his most thick and functional organ.

Lowering his knees and hips to the bed, Flug turned to face the eldritch. Trying to understand what was going on. When he saw the situation, he inclined his head curiously and held out his hand, reaching.

Black Hat could stop him, but that was not the case. He allowed his scientist to analyze the situation with him. Touching Black Hat's hand, which was full of small tentacles and a few larger ones by his wrist, he saw some of those segments leave the dark skin and felt then touching his own fingers - pulling Flug’s hand to touch the genital of major importance between the legs of the devil.

Flug knew that organ very well, and, seeing no problem, he picked it up, playing with it the way he remembered his boss liked it. He stared at the face of the eldritch who had caught his breath and was glaring at him with seriously and predatory - still bright - eyes.

"What's wrong?" The scientist asked as he played with the member and its head. An advantageous smile on his face.

Black Hat preyed Flug, kissing him passionately. Being reciprocated with equal fervor. Groaning in want, the scientist placed a hand on the back of the eldest’s nape, pulling him closer to lay on top of the human’s body again. He opened his legs farther and, with his hand still playing with the member of his employer, he guided the same to where it should be (or what it seemed like)  _ hours _ ago.

The genital tentacle, Black Hat noted, seemed desperately needing to enter that deliciously damp, warm place. Even without his complete will.

"Fl-" He tried to call for his attention to stop the rush, but the explosion of pleasure that ran through his body at once as his organ entered instinctively, firmly and deeply into the scientist, was _ transcendental _ .

Before the devil thought of anything other than wanting to intoxicate his body with more of that sensation. Flug fastened both his legs on the sides of his employer’s hip, and arched against the bed, moving so that the thick and dark member would hit in the exact place that made him see stars.

"Aa-ah!" He moaned, biting his lower lip. That tentacle was undoubtedly moving in the most certain way by its own wishes. He felt Black Hat's eyes go over his exposed body lying on the bed, flushed with pleasure.

Those magenta eyes shone even brighter.

Thin tentacles coming out of his sides circled the scientist's arms and legs pinning him into the bed, so the devil could use him as he desired. Both hands of the obscure being slid the soft skin to the human’s waist, pulling him close, leaning even more into that delicious activity.

And, applying force in the thrusts - the way he knew the scientist most adored - Black Hat got lost in that sea of pleasure once more. Leaving behind any trace of uncertainty about that feeling of burning coming from within his venter.

 

-:-:-:-

 

As usual, the scientist woke up completely satisfied and unaware of the ending of that night, once more.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug had nothing to complain about.

He already said that, didn’t he?

He  _ should not _ have anything to complain about.

"I know I started all this, but..." He explained to his large, genetically modified creation that was assisting the human in the newly opened wound on his shoulder, triggered by another attack of tentacles that had visited him the night before. "I'm not sure he's aware of what he's doing, you know?"

The bear grunted in response.

"I can’t just say that!" He replied shaken and embarrassed. Covering his eyes with his palms, whimpering.

Black Hat usually warned him when he would show up, Flug thought, he would normally let go that kind of icy air that made him shiver, and sometimes a burnt wood odor that was not bad at all, but when he decided to attack him in the shadows from the lab in the middle of the service, with his many soft, damp limbs - as he had done the last two nights in a row - things were getting much more intense than Flug could handle.

"He's my boss, and he still scares me," he confessed. "...this never happened before."

505 purred again in response.

"Yeah... maybe it's better." He sighed tiredly. "I have a lot of accumulated service ..."

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

The scientist had taken courage all day, and that night he knocked on the office door. He took a deep breath and asked for  _ time  _ to focus on some last-minute orders that had accumulated, and - as frighteningly strange and unexpected as it had been to witness - Black Hat agreed.

Relieved, the scientist worked a lot that day, until late.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

The following week, it was six o'clock in the morning when Flug knocked hard on his boss's office door.

"It's me," he said uneasily. His irritation was clear, even through his glasses and mask. And before the door opened completely, the scientist was already entering.

He was clearly full of anger.

"Boss, it concerns our ' _ welfare _ '" he said, folding his arms. Looking seriously at Black Hat who looked more annoyed by Flug's presence than usual.

'Welfare', as already mentioned, was one of the codes that Flug had created to discuss their sporadic sexual intercourse.

Biting his mouth, Black Hat - seated in his usual armchair - hid behind a newspaper.

"Not now, Doctor."

Frowning, Flug decided to approach, even if the employer had not conceded such permission. Receiving a serious look from under the brim of his top hat.

"I had asked for some  _ time _ ," he said, standing in front of his boss's wooden table, with arms still crossed.

Rolling his eye, and resting the newspaper on the table, the eldritch looked at his employee and replied, "And I granted."

"Did you really?"

Frowning, Black Hat didn’t understand the roundabout.

"What are you talking about, Doctor?"

Snorting, and stamping his foot on the floor, Flug snapped back.

"I'm talking about you attacking me for no reason in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower on last Tuesday AND THURSDAY." He spoke louder and louder, "I'm talking about you abusing me in my chemical dispensation on LAST SUNDAY MORNING and another TWICE this Saturday inside the lab after I locked the door so that Dementia did not disturb me - since I have FIVE prototypes BEHIND SCHEDULE!!!"

As soon as the scientist had finished, silence reigned in that office.

Black Hat, stunned and slightly flushed, opened and closed his mouth, unable to utter anything. He shook his head in denial more than once.

"I did not-"

Throwing his arms up in a sign of total stress and frustration, the scientist frowned as he looked down at the floor, turning his eyes to the employer, pointing out exactly what he had been staring at just seconds before.

What Flug had pointed at was a thin tentacle wrapped around his foot like a tendril, sweating and exhaling liquid through its length - ascending his leg inch by inch.

As he judged the scene with a stare, Black Hat widened his eyes wider and stood quickly, walking toward his scientist.

"I'm not controlling..." he said, looking curiously at his appendix - which came from his shadows and Black Hat could feel the connection with him power - slowly raising through the scientist's leg.

Slightly taken back by the words, Flug began to worry.

"H-How’s it possible?" He asked nervously, both looking at the tentacle that was about to reach the scientist's knee.

Staring at Flug's round glasses, Black Hat only blinked a few times, not quite sure what to answer.

"S-sir, I-I am-I'm not really bearing the  _ attention _ ," Flug confessed, much calmer and composed, letting out a sigh of accumulated fatigue. His skin hurt and burned with all those misfortune unexpected attacks.

The human decided to pull the biological squeeze from his leg. With difficulty, he removed it and handed it to the Black Hat which took in one hand and held it tightly, watching the dark limb move towards the scientist - craving for his contact again.

"Until we re-reach a consensus, or un-understand what's going on, our ' _ welfare _ ' is taking an indefinitely pause." Flug said shyly, and slightly blushing.

He never thought we would be the one saying it.

Frowning, the demon answered nothing.

He looked at his  _ extension _ as if studying the limb. Lost in inquiries about his self-knowledge, Black Hat barely noticed Flug saying goodbye and returning to work, leaving the office as quickly as possible muttering about unfair lecture for delaying merchandise.

 

-:-:-:-

 

The scientist banged his head on the workbench and groaned regretfully.

He didn’t want to end one of the only things that kept him happy and relaxed in that sea of misadventures, of a villainous life.

There were so many strange things that involved a sexual relationship with Black Hat that Flug wondered if Dementia also had to undergo it all.

When only the dark tentacles attacked him, for example, there was no loss of memory. He could remember the smallest details and sensations that the innumerable members made him feel inside and outside his body.

That loss of memory, after all.  _ Why the heck _ ?

Curiosity consumed him more and more ...

Black Hat ejaculated and fainted? Or did he like to roll in bed after sex? How many times did he repeat the dose with Flug unconscious in bed? Or was he not unconscious? Did he witness everything until the end, and before leaving the room, Black Hat just erase the last moments of his memory? How did he do that, anyway?... Did they  _ spoon _ ?

He rubbed his hands over his clearly red face beneath his usual mask. And he grunted at himself because it irritated him so much.

Throwing his body back, he let the back of the chair support his uneasiness.

He used the excuse that he had always been too curious to calm his nerves, and instinctively shuddered to remember the events of the last time they had intercourse.

"It's okay," he said.

There’s no problem that he doesn’t remember the final stretch as long as he has a pleasant enough process, right? He had a long-desired well-paid job and a monstrous boss who satisfied him sexually. They just took a break - it'll be okay after a few weeks, maybe a few months… 

Black Hat also benefits from these encounters, right? If not, the eldritch wouldn’t initiate the act - and It’s not like Flug was a bad fuck, neither.

It was frustrating - yes, disappointing and discouraging - not being able to remember how the evening ended, but... he could accept and live with it.

He just needed to work on the idea a bit more...

Depressed and confused, Flug got up from his chair and left the lab, needing some air.

He had spent the last 27 days working on the late goods and was finally on the last model - he had decided to get up early a few days to double the result of his efforts, but some denatured finished with all the caffeine stock in the mansion. And when dawn came, Flug could no longer be productive, being carried by deep sleep on the workbench.

He and Black Hat, until then, had not discussed their situation. But Flug understood that the black overcoat thrown over his body when he woke the next morning was a sign of peace.

It was early, around 9 am, and the scientist could no longer bear that headache and the innumerable questions that haunted him.

Looking at the blue sky and nice weather in the lab’s window, he decided that leaving the mansion a little would be a good idea. And maybe play with his genetically modified 'cub'.

He felt like being a father.

There was a park near the mansion. A large and cozy open woods, although not very frequented, since the  _ neighborhood _ wasn’t really well spoken.

There was picnic spaces, hiking or nature trails, and even a camping area. Flug, as he entered the green fields, surrounded by tall, slender trees, he felt the fresh air and reflected on his life choices. About his hurried daily routine.

It would be good to go out once in a while, and, if the boss allowed, make new friends. So then, in his spare time, he could de-stress at a local bar or arcade, or even at a movie theater. He likes wars movies.

Flug was considering the possibility of having new friends as a plan B route, so when there was the case that Black Hat no longer wants to have a  _ relationship with him _ \- the human could get other ways to control the problem of his productivity, maybe get a normal date. And if that were to happen, Black Hat could focus all his attention on Dementia - perhaps, he might even develop a feeling in response to that Platonic obsession. And Flug would have to come up with another method of overcoming accumulated stress…

He put his hand to his stomach, something did not seem very well..

Coffee, he should have had a cup on the way to the park - he replied in thought to himself, ignoring the sensation.

"Braaw," the bear said, shaking his happy little tail to be there with his creator.

"What do you want to play with?" The scientist grinned.

"Aroo-ow," he replied, picking up a frisbee from inside a carrying bag, along with some fruit and water

"Hmmm," thought the scientist for a moment, he hadn’t played with it in a long time, he probably would suck, but he chose to shrug and accept the idea. "OK."

The game lasted a few good minutes and Flug realized how  _ sedentary _ he was. He got tired too fast. Throwing himself on the ground, he took a deep breath and tried to concentrate so he wouldn’t get dizzy with the pressure getting down quickly

_ Jesus _ , that mask was making his face  _ boil. _

He felt a shadow over his body stretched out on the grass, and he opened one eye, seeing 505 delivering a bottle of water. Picking up and taking a few sips, Flug sighed and smiled tiredly once more. Maybe he couldn’t go on much longer.

"Can I play too?!" came the loud, thin, feminine voice of Dementia. As if she was screaming, even if she was not that far away.

Looking at the direction of the voice, he noticed that she was sitting on a branch, a cedar, just ahead. He gestured, beckoning her closer.

Smiling, the half-reptile hybrid threw herself on the ground and dashed toward them. Flug, in a way, was relieved because he knew that he couldn’t keep playing with 505, and if anyone can do it, that person was Dementia.

Delivering her the Frisbee, she started to run again in the opposite direction, taking space between the players.

"I'm going to sit down a little, okay?" He told his creation, which helped him to get up from the floor. "If anything happens, just call me," he finished saying, caressing one side of the bluish being's head, who smiled excitedly and nodded.

Flug went to one of the countless trees nearby and sat under one - in the shadow. Still with a bottle in his hands.

He watched them both play and run from side to side of the field, chasing the piece of colored plastic.

That afternoon was quite calm, there were some birds singing from afar, faintly sounds of cars and people busy with their daily lives. He lay on the grass once more and closed his eyes.

The plan wasn’t to sleep, but apparently, it was what his body wanted.

 

-:-:-:-

He only woke up again when Dementia threw herself on the floor beside Flug, startling him.

"Buh!" He screamed simultaneously at the impact, laughing hysterically when she saw Flug actually startled.

"Dementia!" The scientist reprimanded, scratching one of his heavy eyes.

"It's almost twelve, Flug," she said defensively. "505 said he needed to come back, but he told me not to wake you because you looked tired and blah blah blah."

Frowning, the scientist twisted his mouth and sighed, leaning on his elbows. His body seemed to be more tired than his mind, and yet it did not make sense - in the last few days he had slept more than the last couple of months!

"We should go back then, too," he said.

Dementia, lying belly-down, with her face resting on her elbows, inclined her head and smiled curiously.

"Has something happened?" Asked the reptile girl.

Flug, almost sitting up, stared at her with low eyelids and not much emotion.

" _ Black Hat happened _ ." The scientist replied, grinning beneath the bag.

Laughing, Dementia commented.

"You two seemed to be getting on well this last 2 years. Different from what I was used to see back then.”

Flug arched one eyebrow and thought about what he heard.

Did he and Black Hat make it apparent that something had changed?

If Flug could be honest, he would say yes. There were not too many physical abuses (and even less this year for some reason), and the scientist was no longer too frightened by the presence and tension in the air that he had every time Black Hat was around. But it was to be expected with that kind of situation between a boss and his subordinate, right?

Black Hat's relationship with Dementia had also changed, hadn’t it? After all, they were also sexually involved.

Right?

"You talk as if-"  _ Wait a moment _ , didn’t she question herself the difficulties of that kind of relationship? She probably liked the attention of countless tentacles, but Flug preferred not to think about it.

Maybe Dementia did not go through the same things. The doubts, the discomforts, the uncomfortable sensations in the stomach with the uncontrollable insecure thoughts. Perhaps she did not feel the frustration of having no memories of the ending of the sexual intercourse between them because she  _ remembered _ .

Maybe Black Hat is only erasing his, for some reason that does not make any sense!

"Dementia," swallowing dry, the scientist decided to ask before his courage vanish "Do you... have any recollections of your relationship with Black Hat?"

Inclining her head and frowning, the girl did not smile anymore because she was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Biting his lower lip, Flug rubbed his head and played with his fingers. He couldn’t think of anything indirect ...

Oh, fuck it.

"Do you have any recollections of how your sexual relationship ends?" He asked, regretting to have asked a second later when he saw a girl's eyebrow rise. He tried to justify himself quickly with any plausible justification his creativity might create. "I mean-- for scientific purposes! Not that I'm interested, but I'm diagnosing alien cells that by chance have an extremely high rate of absorption and mutation in the fusion with human reproductive cells- "

"Pff," Flug noticed the girl roll her eyes and cover a laugh that seemed to escape her lips. "Do you want to know the side effects of having alien sperm - and half monster-demon - inside me?"

Sweating coldly, Flug decided to nod. He knew  _ his _ side effects - maybe they are similar?

Rolling with her belly up, Dementia threw her arms behind her head and closed her eyes.

"It's wonderful," he replied, grinning.

The discomfort in his stomach had returned even worse, noted Flug, something very uncomfortable and sad. An unnatural sensation for an adult who has no feeling for a being who apparently has sexual intercourse with his other employees, and who - worse - treats them even better than his first, faithful, and most dedicated devotee.

"At least I guess," she finished with a shrug.

Frowning, Flug looked at her in confusion.

_ As well or…? _

Dementia, put her tongue out, playful, and winked at the scientist.

"I can not deny that I have thought of it several times, and I think it must be a very strange and crazy sensation. I even wondered whether I would get pregnant or not. If he lays eggs like some pictures I saw on the internet, or if it would be normal.” She said getting up from the ground and sitting next to Flug. "But... we never did it." She shrugged.

Standing up, Dementia adjusted her skirt and her socks, running her hand through her clothing to take some grass off it. Then, she put both hands on her waist and looked at Flug still sitting by the tree, pensive and distant.

"But since it's for scientific purposes, when I find out, I'll tell you!" She laughed, walking toward the exit of the park.

Not knowing what to say, Flug just blinked a few times and slumped back again, falling on the grass. Laying his hand on his stomach again, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

That annoyance had disappeared, and even if Flug knew he shouldn’t - and  _ couldn’t _ allow himself to get in the way of thinking it - he sighed in relief.

 

-:-:-:-

 

"I was disporting." He heard the speech coming from behind him.

"Aaah!" He jumped scared and nearly broke one of the beakers in his left hand. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He was so focused that nothing else mattered. When he heard that rough, thick voice nearby, he completely unbalanced himself and nearly fell to the ground. "S-sir?" He asked confusedly, when he noticed that the presence and voice obviously came from his demonic boss.

Black Hat had a straight posture, impeccable as always, but with distant eyes and frown. It was not anger, but discomfort.

It had been months since Black Hat had appeared in his laboratory alone, or without being called. For months they had not touched or talked about their ‘ _ welfare’ _ . Flug had, after sometime, even forgotten that he was the only one to declare an end, but -ashamed of pulling a subject, and still confused by his feelings - he would just leave the laboratory door open waiting for the demon after midnight in the hope of something. And to complicate even more, the obscure eldritch seemed to confuse what the codes of before meant, and Flug couldn’t understand exactly what his boss meant by those nonsense phrases that came from the speaker.

It was all very confusing. The scientist was nervous and anxious, didn’t know what to expect from it all.

"My  _ feraz _ period came 20 years earlier than expected," said the demon again.

Blinking a few times, the scientist lowered the lab tools and rose from his chair, staring at the demon slowly.

"You… ?" He asked uncertainly.

Snorting and rolling his eyes, Black Hat explained.

"Two months ago, when  _ that happened _ ..." He coughed once, trying to emphasize his point, "... my existence on this plane was going through a period when my instincts acted more than my materialized consciousness."

"Fer...rraz?" Although genius, Flug was not very good with archaic vocabulary, so that was not yet very clear.  _ Was that spanish? _

"Grrrh!" Black Hat grunted, squeezing the knuckle of his eyebrows. "Yes, Flug,  _ Feraz _ , Proliferous, Fertile, tempted and allured to fecundate, period when hormones act with the purpose of procreation, you bloody  _ fool _ !"

Flug choked on his breath and coughed covertly. So they were getting into  _ that _ kind of argument that Flug was not ready yet - his...  _ stomach _ was not ready yet.

"So... you were in a fertile moment, and did not know I was being attacked since your unstable physique was acting instinctively without your permission," he concluded.

Arching one eyebrow, Black Hat did not answer the obvious.

"T-That's exactly what you were trying to said..." The scientist replied to himself, " _ Right… _ "

Now the attacks made more sense, since, apart from them, the timing of sexual encounters was not so frequent - something that made it easier to work with.

But still, taking advantage of the subject...

"If I may ask,  _ my Lord _ …” the doctor decided to use a little bit seductive intonation on the words to gain some information of his wanting. “... why do you erase my memory?"

Unprepared, Black Hat began sweating cold.

Unsure, he thought for a moment about the best way to answer that question.

Flug patiently waited. Leaning against the workbench. Twisting inwardly, expecting finally some answer.

The demon opened and closed his mouth several times, but nothing came out, no sound, no noise, nothing. When he finally managed to utter something, there came an indescribable sound from the depths of his throat.

Tilting his head, he asked Black Hat to repeat - since he could not understand.

Twisting his mouth, his boss tried once more, but again, the scientist couldn’t seem to comprehend anything at all. Instead, feelings of discomfort and anxiety washed over his nerves, as if that pronunciation were out of this world. Which it probably was.

"What does it mean… ?" He asked completely lost.

"It's an... action." He tried to explain himself, as cunning as ever. "Not translatable to your language."

Flug knew he wouldn’t get more information out of it.

Suddenly, the memory of that pronunciation made him feel paws of opiliones running all the way down his back, and the scientist rattled. His legs wobbled for no reason without his control, and before Flug dropped to his knees, he leaned against the table to ease the sudden fall.

Seeing what happened, the villain decided to help the disoriented human. Holding him by the arm.

"Flug," Black Hat called to him, seeing that he seemed to be hyperventilating. "What's the matter with you?"

"I- I don’t know." He held his head with one hand. That migraine had come back even worse. "I feel like I've been sick for some time... but n-"

When Flug looked into the serious, slightly worried eyes of Black Hat, a fraction of the pain was gone. Sighing relieved, Flug threw himself lightly into the arms of his employer and stood up with his help.

And when he was standing again - feeling his weight being held by the devil - a flame that came without warning invaded his insides.

Like a blaze, an ember, a disconnected, uncontrollable  _ heat _ .

The temperature in his body had risen drastically, and, euphorically, rose with the fire -  _ the desire _ .

Black Hat saw his scientist's breath weigh and his pupils triple in size in a matter of seconds, staring at the eldritch as if the human were about to devour him.

"Flug-" Trying to call him into reality, the dark being felt the scientist leap into his lap, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck, who, in surprise, tried to throw himself back, falling clumsily on the floor of the laboratory.

Holding his boss's face in both hands, he broke off any space that was separating their mouths and delighted, exploring the obscure confines of that damp grotto full of sharp teeth that made him shiver to no end, and that ophidian tongue that gave him so much pleasure on rare occasions.

His legs clung to the sides of the demon below and, without thinking twice, he adjusted to that perfect position that made him salivate.

From his mouth came weird unearthly sounds that were somewhat similar to Black Hat’s eldritch native language. Flug could swear he was just moaning and calling his boss pet names, but that was definitely not his voice and Black Hat was paralyzed by all that act.

The scientist stopped for a second contemplating his own state, and flushed more than necessary. Flug could not understand exactly where that will and boldness came from, much less that demoniac sounds. He knew though that the fire was growing too strong inside him and - for some reason - undoubtedly Black Hat was the only one who could put it out and satisfy his need.

Flug’s insides were burning in waves - crashing against his lower parts and he wasn’t sure how but… he was  _ moistened _ .

The scientist growled like a furious animal and preyed on his employer’s lips once more in  _ longing _ . 

He was making those unnatural sounds again, but he wasn’t paying attention this time.

He wanted Black Hat.

And he wanted him _right_ _now_.

Amid the frantic kisses, he felt himself being tossed aside. Falling with his back to the floor and meowing with discontent.

His body was so hot, he could swear steam was coming from inside his bag.

Black Hat's shadow covered him from the laboratory lamps lights, and the dark eldritch, looking frightened and intrigued over Flug, took the bag completely away, letting the dark locks breathe.

" _ What’s the matter with you _ ?" The devil asked him, euphoric as well. The sudden attack had stimulated him in the same way - not that he would confess this to his subordinate.

He has a reputation.

"I don’t know!" Flug yelled back, biting his lower lip, reaching a hand over his eyes, combing some of the hair in his forehead away from his view.

He was  _ hot _ and  _ sweaty _ .

Black Hat thought for a second if that was a weird human symptom of a rare sickness - as Flug said before he wasn’t feeling well. Was that some kind of a  _ fever _ ? Flug had just spoken eldritch unearthly demoniac native language and  _ what the heck was happening?! _

Staring at the lost and desired expression in his employer’s uncovered flushed face, Black Hat swallowed dry uneasiness and indicated the shadows of the enclosure to close and lock the entrances and exits of the laboratory - which they fulfilled the mission quickly.

"Je-jefe..." The scientist called him  _ sly _ , using the agility of his fingers to untie the knot of his employer’s tie and unbutton his usual social shirt. "I-" He whispered, rising at one elbow, and sliding his human tongue into the pitch-dark skin exposed on the devil's collarbone. "I want to--" he said, between heavy breathing, spreading his legs so his boss could get the message.

Slightly flushed, Black Hat nodded, tossing his social jacket and unbuttoned shirt over his shoulder.

_ They can talk later. _

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug was accustomed to waking up, the day after the intercourse, in his bed.

That night he had woken up in a very different place.

It was not an ordinary room, it was a giant  _ nest _ .

In this nest was a huge dragon, black as night.

The moment the dragon noticed that the scientist was awake, his pearly white eyes gleamed, and Flug felt his conscience compel him to sleep again, accepting that it was only a dream.

And when he woke up the next morning, he was back in his bed.

 

-:-:-:-

 

It was still morning when the scientist walked into the kitchen, seeing Dementia and 505 completely aligned and quiet - which was extremely  _ abnormal _ .

Arching an eyebrow, Flug chose to ignore it and headed toward his coffee machine.

Dementia sighed relieved after a few minutes and walked toward Flug, pausing and frowning, she leaned close to the scientist and bent his mouth further in thought.

"I thought it was strange to smell Black Hat at this time of the morning ..." she commented, looking the scientist up and down. "But it's not  _ him _ that's smelling like him."

Paralyzing at his stance, the scientist stopped the spoon turns in the cup and widened his eyes - sweating cold.

_ H O W ? _

Flug had taken a meticulous shower as he always did after the nights of the intercourse. He knew it could cause chaos if they public signalized  _ something _ . The night was a blur, he was still confused about those weird sensations and willings but he would NEVER forget to erase the  _ clues _ . 

He’d never-- It never happened before!

"And yet... _ kind of’ different _ ..." She turned her head and continued to sniffing him, drawing her face close to his colleague's arms.

"O-okay, that's  _ enough _ , get out of me." he countered, gesturing for the half-human hybrid to go away.

He picked up his coffee and headed for his lab quickly. It would be another week of full of work, inventions and orders - he had to get prepared.

Lucky, Dementia would forget it happened - soon.

But, nonetheless, he would find a way by the evening to take another meticulous bath…

_ Just in case _

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

He was warm and  _ snuggly _ .

He had slept on the table in the control room, waiting for one of the programs to load his hack into the mansion's central computer. As he waited, the rain hit the window and brought with it  _ laziness _ .

Before Flug realized it - he had dozed off.

And when he was waking up, minutes later, he felt immensely safe and...  _ well _ .

A rather alien feeling, but so comforting. Like an invisible magic shield.

It was so good he almost didn’t win the will to keep lying down for longer, the human knew he needed to finish his work before nightfall, or Black Hat might bother him with unnecessary questions about the program's effectiveness if Flug was not paying attention to what he was typing.

_ Like he's a beginner _ .

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and then finally felt something slipping down his shoulders.

Looking behind him, the scientist noticed what was keeping him warm…

It was his boss's overcoat.

Picking up the dark cloth, he held it out in his hands to make sure it was the devil's usual outfit.

He, then, drew it closer as he stated his suspicions, and rested it on his chest.

Something on that piece of clothing was not natural. It was attractive. It made strange sensations dance inside him, as if cold in the belly and euphoria were training  _ tango _ together.

Raising that garment against the end of his mask, he breathed deeply the remnants of supernatural essence in the form of a woody fragrance, rich in leather, fire, and fertile soil scent.

Intoxicating _. _

_ Addicting. _

Flug, lowered it into his lap fast and shook his head.

No, Flug,  _ no _ !

A clear line was drawn between the carnal relationship and feelings that the scientist knows very well that he _can_ _not_ overcome.

Looking at the pitch black fabric in his hands, he wondered then - finally -  _ why that overcoat was there _ ?

 

-:-:-:-

 

Every day, at 11pm, the scientist would get exhausted. If he persisted, his migraine and fatigue would take him down by 12pm, like a natural alarm o’clock.

It was the first time in tens of years working for Black Hat, that he couldn’t work past 12 pm.

He tried coffee.

But there was  _ still no coffee in the mansion _ .

He made a formula, in the lab, with guarana powder and nicotine - but after testing it in two of his kidnaped civilians (kindly called  _ the town’s guinea pigs _ ), his boss had appeared before him taking the glass container from his hands, and just throwing it into an obscure hellish hole in the ground.

Flug couldn’t hold the annoyed yell - it was already dark outside and he felt the tiredness kicking in.

He shouted at his boss, saying he needed some stimulant to keep him awaked - there were so much to work on! 

Black Hat commanded him to stop drinking his own experiences, and confessed he was the (merciless and atrocious!) one that disappeared with all the caffeinated drinks in the mansion so the scientist couldn’t intoxicate himself anymore. 

Flug was discredited, and then  _ desperate _ \- How to cope?!

There were things worse than having to deal with Black Hat’s stubborn unreasonable orders. No coffee, and no time to perfectly complete his inventions - were in the top of the list.

“If you want any bloody heinous bitter liquid - eat better and proper first.” The eldritch told him slowly, grinning like the mischief little bastard he was.

Flug suspected something, but couldn’t point it…

Ever since he was young, Flug never had the habit of eating properly, Black Hat knew it! He always chose industrial food crap or similars when his hunger hit, and some sips of soda or any flavored drink he had in the refrigerator.

And even all these years, there was not a single time he went through malnutrition or dehydration.

He thought it was a villainous thing - naturally hard to fall. (... and maybe an eldritch’s  _ dark magic thing _ , that prolonged his lifetime.)

Suddenly, after so many months feeling the same symptoms, he wondered whether the constant migraines, fatigue, and muscle weariness would, or not, be one of the consequences of those unhealthy choices in his early days.

Even mood swings can occur as side effects of poor diet, right?

He decided that Black Hat could be right - inadequate drinks and unhealthy foods could just worse his already exhausted mind and body, delaying, even more, his business and to-do daily work.

Determined to get better soon, he agreed to drink more water and feed himself a little better - always with a full bottle in hand or in the lab mini-fridge, and with dishes pre-ordered and brought by his bluish and caring creation, 2 times per day.

He drunk even more than he needed of water and his immunity had certainly increased. Soon Flug would consider himself healthy enough to pull an all-nighter again. 

The only thing he could hope for was for the symptoms to go away!

Few days had passed, then weeks, and almost a month later - It did not seem to happen. Every day, no matter how much he ate well and took a good amount of water - at the end of the day the migraines would return if he passed the time working and the fatigue would take him to sleep wherever he was.

Like a nature alarm o’clock.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Urinary infection is a  _ bitch _ .

As a side effect of doing _the_ _dirty_ with an eldritch - Flug could get a lot of different kinds of shit, from flu to prostatitis (quite common), and hormone temporary disorder. 

He even get  _ evilier _ for 8 hours straight after he wake up. 505 knows better than approach him in those mornings.

With bright red glasses, the doctor liked to take his merry time in experiencing the news weapons thoroughly in kidnaped civilians.

It was often heard screams of pain coming from the lab in weekly basis - but those days the screams could be heard through all the mansion.

Black Hat was proud

And sometimes  _ excited _ .

But thankfully he knew the scientist needed time to recover. Since, sex with an ancient dark being was always  _ intense _ (as much as Flug can remember), and with a… hard dissolving or absorbing - at least what the scientist decided to deduce it was -  _ seminal fluid. _

They never really used protection.

The human was afraid, at first,  _ such a thing _ would be similar to his boss’ saliva and burn his insides. The situation was weirdly awful at one of the most memorable times, because all Flug could really recall was: screaming in pleasure with the manhandle and powerful intense lunges, calling Black Hat’s post in affectionate diminutive way, and  _ moaning _ \- then, when the eldritch was about to come, Flug snapped back to reality, shouting hoarse pleas so he wouldn't kill him (or at least before he reached orgasm first). Frowning, the dark demon creature looked up breathing heavily, and stared confused for a second while the scientist - laid down in the lab’s couch, with his white coat still on - was shaking half in ecstasy and half in  _ dread _ . 

Black Hat didn’t assure him it wouldn’t kill him. 

Instead, the sadistic bastard grinned, seeing the fearful (and tearful) eyes of his human employee. 

He  _ denied the plea _ and started to  _ thanks him for all his services _ .

Flug cried out loud and tried to escape, thinking he was really dying. Things got even more  _ intense _ after that, because Black Hat wasn’t done yet and was obviously not pleased at the scientist’s tentative of stopping their intercourse. Holding him down - making it impossible for Flug to run away from the act - the evil creature engaged again into the mission of taking the human. The eldritch was amazed by the new curse of sensations that little idea was making them both feel, especially with Flug moaning like it was the last sex he would ever had - it was so good that he forgot to tell the truth.

His semen wasn’t acid at all.

The joke persisted until Flug woke up the next day without the rest of the history in memory. He deduced the mischief, and everything was fine until the aftereffects kicked in.

Most of the times the symptoms and pains just ceased. But sometimes a few collateral effects tended to persist for longer. Like that annoyed, but gratefully not too strong  _ bloody urinary infection _ .

His bladder always felt like it was full. He went to the bathroom several times a day to alleviate a sensation without actually  _ alleviating _ \- because there’s nothing to  _ pee _ . As weird as it seemed, it wasn’t. And happened quite frequently.

At those times he asks himself if the sex were worth it. But he didn’t even remember half of it!

_ Grrrrrraah!! _

It was pissing him off.

The worst part was that some of that pain hit him randomly near _enjoyment_. And he flush every time his mind wandered from going to the bathroom to going to the _bedroom_ \- preferably to _Black Hat’s_ _one_ \- in the middle of soldering metals plates.

The eldritch boss saw, once, the scientist’s aimlessly lust stare when he touched his shoulder and called his attention - after a second, Flug inclined his head away choosing to stare at the floor instead. 

He wanted to go take a leak - but there was  _ no need to _ \- and every small pain inside his bladder sent shivers through his body. 

The shivers were quite pleasurable, and it made him want to howl at his boss like a dammed pet calling for attention. His eyes locked with Black Hat’s bright amber one analyzing his covered face, with amusement.

Yeah, Black Hat had noticed and grinned.

_ The bastard _ .

“I need to be in Bruges by tomorrow evening.” The dark demon said, smiling with his ophidic tongue flicking between those sharp teeth. “What about you accompanying me?”

…He was offering a  _ help hand _ , wasn’t he?

Flug bit his lower lip - he had to deny! Things shouldn’t escalated too much into sensitive intercourse, it would worse his lower part. Their mind-blowing sex encounters should not happen this frequently! After all, the scientist wasn’t  _ that _ recovered yet from last time.

For the sake of his bladder and healthy welfare. He shouldn’ _ daaaaaamn _ .

Bruges was so beautiful.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

At one day, the human scientist woke up feeling  _ great _ .

_ Actually great! _

He even woke up 2 hours early, went to the kitchen and cooked himself a fish.

He didn’t even realize he was having some awkward desire for seafood until he smelled it almost done and started to salivate.

He finished his breakfast and drunk a full cup of orange juice - his mood and health were getting better! Soon he would be back to normal, fulfill his unending ideas and get the best sells the Organization had ever had!

He smiled to himself, admiring the sky from the kitchen window.

“Wooow~” Sounded a girly voice in the entrance “It’s been a long time since I saw you that  _ happy _ !” cheered Dementia.

She wasn’t with pajamas like he usually see her. She was wearing her night workwear - probably she was just back from an errand.

“I’m feeling great today, for some reason.” Smiled Flug, under the mask, sounding contentment through his voice.

The girl hummed and pickled an apple from the main table, arching an eyebrow at his college.

“Well,” She bit the apple and kept speaking with her mouth full “that’s good. Means the checkup worked, right?”

The scientist inclined his head, confused.

“Which checkup?”

With a weird face of someone that was looking more confused than the confused person they were looking at - Dementia blinked his not matchable eyes and swallowed the apple in her mouth.

“ _ Yours _ .” She said as a matter of fact. Shrugging at the person she thought was the smartest one out there.

Flug frowned.

“I did no checkup.”

Dementia bit another piece of the apple without taking her eyes from the other’s. She arched her eyebrow more, and giggled.

“Y’ar  _ not great. _ ” then she laughed openly.

“Woman, you are insane. Did you drink on work?” the doctor replied defending himself, “What are you even talking about?” he asked, seriously thinking the hybrid girl was messing with him.

While getting up from the dinner table near the window, Flug noticed Dementia's laugh ceased and stared at her.

She wasn’t smiling anymore.

She was looking like a worried person in confusion.

“Flug,” the girl called, pointing the half-eaten apple at him. “Four months ago you passed out for, like, 2 whole days. Black Hat ordered me and fives to cancel his appointments so he could take you to the hospital.”

…

_ What-- _

“I’m not sure what happened, but Black Hat suspected something - he told us he needed to take you to hell, or whatever  _ ‘old lands’ _ means, to get you a checkup.” She explained like he was suppose to know that “You know,” the girl shrugged again, biting another piece of the fruit in her hands. “You came back a day later still unconscious, but soon woke up  _ fine _ \- Black Hat wouldn’t tell me exactly what you had, just said everything was ok and you unluckily got into something you wasn’t supposed to, then he told us to forget it.” She explained “... He was weirdly quiet that day…” and contemplated the memory, crunching on the apple in her mouth. “Fives and I were so worried we  _ cleaned _ your lab when you were out”.

Breathless, the scientist held a hand into his chest, unwittingly. 

_ Four months _ ? He didn’t remember a  _ thing _ .

Was that even true?

“Ar-” He was with lost of words, stupefied. “Are you  _ kidding me _ ?”

Dementia didn’t laugh, she indeed denied, shaking her head.

“I honestly thought you knew, because you started to sleep early and eat more.” She responded, finishing her apple. “You even stopped  _ drinking coffee _ .” The girl added like it was a enthralled thing to actually happen.

She wasn’t kidding him.

Why he didn’t remember anyth--

_ Black Hat _ .

Flug started to sweat cold. And suddenly his day wasn’t so  _ great  _ anymore.

 

-:-:-:-

 

It was not surprising that Flug was self-diagnosing himself ill.

He had a surgeon's degree and also proficiency in physiopathology. He  _ could  _ self-diagnose himself.

But the sample of his blood and urine indicated nothing, except the common collateral effects he’s been having for years - was it some bioaccumulating demoniac substances that cause problems with time?

He wasn’t stupid, he did some laboratory tests now and then on himself so he needed to know when the intercourse encounters with his boss effected his body. Until that moment, his blood tests were made almost monthly - his body fluids were normal and his system were working just fine.

The strange sensations in his stomach and migraines he sporadically had might be related to psychogenic pains, but... Flug doesn’t have any mental probl--  _ oh, right, _ yes, he does have mental disorder.

He was a villain, he liked to cause trouble. He liked chaos and suffering - both inflicting or seeing. And he liked it even more when he could get science involved. Disturbing  _ test subjects  _ were fun to watch and no one who thinks like that is healthy and mentally stable.

Sighing, he finished his self-diagnosis without clarity. But he knew there was something wrong with him, if Black Hat took him to an other-dimensional clinic, he was really bad.

The fast way was to ask his employer, but would he tell anything? He had yet to explain a lot of things properly.

He felt phantom pains everywhere - as if there was a nimbus filled with icy air inside him. Resting his hands on the desk filled with papers and diagnoses, the scientist frowned and sighed one last time before prescribing and starting another examination.

Flug thought it was better to keep guessing and testing, certainly he would get to a conclusion soon.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

Dementia had just returned from a service hired by a fellow villain in Santa Conquista, interior of Mexico, when - as she entered through the back door of the mansion with her fluorescent green backpack - she saw 505 hurrying toward her pushing the girl out again.

"What happened?!" Dementia questioned worried and curious.

The female hybrid heard the bear grunt some meaningless things like "Flug", "Black Hat" and "Fight" as he pushed them outside the building and locked the back door. With his big blue paw, 505 pulled the girl by the hand with the intention of taking her to the park, shop or any other place that entertained her enough to keep the girl from disturbing  _ whatever his other father did this time _ .

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

“-THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!” Shouted the enraged scientist, in complete  _ panic _ .

“WHY ARE YOU YELLIN--” The eldritch demon tried to reply, seeming more troubled and nervous than was common to see him in any situation - but still kind of mad at all the noise in his office.

"I AM  _ DYING _ , BLACK HAT!!" His voice grew louder to interrupt the other's useless tentative of arguing. "I AM-- I’m dyi--." Losing his voice, Flug let his body fall and fell to his knees on the floor pressing his fists against his goggles. Tears streamed from his eyes and he could not contain the trembling of his body.

The scientist wept for the first time in many years.

Black Hat quickly appeared in front of his employee, obscuring him with his shadow. The demon opened his mouth but... couldn’t reply anything. Letting only the crying noises fill the silence of the office.

The obscure dark being lightly scratched the side of his chin with one of his claws, in thought - then sighed, crossing his arms at the miserable display of despair in from of him. The eldritch already knew that Flug’s crying voice was cute, but listening to him cry in such situation was somewhat even  _ cuter _ . 

He almost wanted to _ worse _ the poor human’s state just to keep hearing it.

Maybe later.

“Explain it to me.” Black Hat requested him. “What do you  _ think _ is happening?”

Taking a deep breath, Flug restrained the sobbing enough to speak again.

"I--I've spent all week trying to understand..." He whispered, knowing his boss could still hear him. "... what was happening with me. I- I made dozens of tests and then--” his voice faltered because of sobs that came in spasms “T-then, after seeing on the ultrasound that half of my organs had  _ disappeared _ , I--" the scientist started to weep again, sobbing ugly helpless cries.

Black Hat bit his bottom lip, amazed - trying to hold a laugh.

His scientist was in desperation. He was still dirtied with blood from an early unsuccessful experiment's vivisection - before taking the ultrasound, apparently. And seemed to have dropped everything to come running into Black Hat’s arms begging for support thinking that he was actually dying.

He was  _ hiccuping _ .

_ So ridiculous and adorable. _

Black Hat opened his mouth to tease his human a little more, knowing he wasn’t in danger of perishment - he wanted to mess Flug up, and the thought of doing it was making him giggle internally.

However, before the villain could say anything, the room was filled with  _ trumpet sounds. _

Frowning, Black Hat turned around noticing an opened portal shining light blue. His skin nerves screamed for him to pick up Flug, hold him close and quickly disappear to a faraway land - but at the same time, he knew it was nothing too threatening.

It was just his loathsome counterpart.

“I AM AN UNCLEEEEE~” Sang aloud a cool angelic voice in perfect sync with the classical instruments that followed the trumpets. White Hat stepped out of the bright portal with both arms open, excitedly making a twirl with feathers following his path.

In the villain’s perspective, it was  _ nauseating _ .

Right after White Hat ended his twirl with a meticulously precision, smiling like the word suspended the war for an indefinite time, another paper-masked face appeared through the portal - hitting the hero’s head with a clipboard.

“Stop  _ shouting _ !” Replied the other’s employee, clearly annoyed. “And you are not even supposed to  _ know  _ about the baby, remember?!”

Murmuring in pain and dejection - the heroic character carrying a white suit and top hat, crouched a little on the floor trying to look at his surroundings. He saw Black Hat and the marvelous little evil scientist right further ahead them, in the other side of the office - with the black demon eldritch staring at the two new unexpected guests. He was clearly not pleased, while Flug seemed to try and clean some tears off his face from under the mask.

Correcting his posture quickly, he coughed in a fist and straightened his tie. He snapped his fingers, making appear a light blue box with cartoonish white clouds in it, the big smile came back full force and he approached the villains.

“Good evening, Brother mine!” His bright happy expression was not even merely captivating Black Hat and his contempt for surprises (always unwanted) guests. “I came to congratulate you!” The hero said, indicating his gift with a clean white-gloved hand.

“I  _ pass _ .” Black Hat replied, stuffing the chest, with both hands in his back. He didn’t want anything from  _ that guy _ . Trying to make a point, he burned the exaggerated wrapping with a laser stare.

Frowning an eyebrow and staring at the villain in front of him, White Hat ran his gloved hand over the burnt wrapping paper, regenerating it. Done, he grinned playfully.

“Well, I wished to give it to Dr. Flug myself, so  _ thank you for giving me permission _ .”

Growling and staring at the hero with red blood furious eyes, he reached a hand for the light blue box. White Hat rapidly dodged the taloned hand, walking in the scientist direction. Black Hat made another attempt to reach for the gift, but the hero twirled away from it again.

The good elder’s employee sighed at the familiar scene. And rolled his eyes, but didn’t approach more than necessary.

Near Flug, White Hat could finally see him properly.

He didn’t like the view.

“What  _ happened _ to you?” The scientist still with his knees on the floor, were dirtied with lots of blood and wet marks on his mask. 

Flug started crying again, in a completely  _ wrecked _ condition.

“I-I am  _ dying _ !” He exclaimed helplessly, not holding back his sobs anymore. 

Everyone in the room could listen to his loud cries and hiccups.

In a second, White Hat’s monocle cracked and a dark blue atmosphere appeared coming out off him - as if he was exhaling  _ vexation _ . 

Turning only his head around, the hero locked his even darker eyes with the villain.

Black Hat rose a hand, requesting a second.

He should probably explain the situation before--

“Wait,  _ no _ , he’s just--” The villain tried, but White Hat wasn’t listening, instead, the hero summoned countless tentacles of various sizes and thicknesses from inside his own shadow, all of them were either white or light blue with a few pointy crystals over their extension, that he had adapted them to invoke as an offensive method. 

Black Hat shrank his eye at him, curious -  _ was he really going to--? _

White Hat, in all his rare angry splendor, demanded a few of his slender limbs to attack the other eldritch, hitting a few parts of the other creature’s body in whip movements.

The hero's employee arched an eyebrow, analyzing the situation. Black Hat was clearly pissed, in a stupor moment he also summoned some of his most deadly appendages - black, full of mouths and spikes. In a second, they were both now having an ugly (and pretty  _ colorful _ ) bloody fight in the middle of the office.

White Hat’s scientist, doctor and second in command, sighed at their stupid communication-problem. Then, he approached the villain’s one and rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his sobs.

“Relax,” Slug said, assuring the young man. “You are  _ not _ dying.”

Blinking some tears away, the depressive scientist cessed his cries. He has known the hero’s doctor for years - they are used to exchange ideas and solve small search hindrances from time to time, in a particular direct-line for extra-dimensional communication.

“I’ve seen the  _ results _ \--” Flug tried to speak with his broken voice “There’s something wrong with me!” He finished, trembling and looking like he was going to cry again.

Sighing, the other doctor broke it to him,  _ finally _ .

“It’s called pregnancy, Flug.” Slug said, patting his back affectionately. “Even if it’s from Black Hat, I doubt it would kill you.”

For a second, Flug’s gestures stopped completely - freezing.  _ Absorbing the news. _

Slowly, he looked at the hero’s scientist and blinked unfocussed.

he…

he was  _ what  _ ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whisper*  
> Sorry for the delay...

**Part 2**

 

“What?” He gasped quietly.

A loud noise of something breaking on the other side of the room caught their attention, and both listened to a mad inhuman shriek probably coming from Black Hat himself - following another set of breaking sounds.

“How are you feeling now?” Asked Slug, taking his attention back to the villain’s scientist, probably expecting him to show relief.

He didn’t.

_He wasn’t._

Flug hugged his own body, not knowing how to answer. It took him a moment, but then… he started to connect the dots.

Apparently… He had been carrying _something_ for a while.

Sweating cold he frowned worried - wh-what was that _something_?

Was Black Hat using his body as an incubator of some kind of monster? Was he bearing an- an eldritch? or something as fearful as that? Will the creature consume him from inside out when the time comes, like- like that desert spider that gets eaten by their litter? _Will there be a litter_?

At this moment, Flug started to hyperventilate.

The idea of generating another life that he didn’t project beforehand in a jar was _awful_ \-- He-- _How_ \--

Another breaking noise caught their attention, but Flug didn’t look up - he was too focused _attempting to breathe_.

“HEY!!” Shouted Slug, probably trying to call for both powerful creatures’ attention. “STOP IT ALREADY!!”

Flug doesn’t know how much time passed since he started to breathe in quick impulses of air, and contain his fearful tears. He kept questioning himself about what was happening, if he was being used by his boss to carry a monster or it was an accident - He reanalyzed all the last year’s events to perceive any hint that it was planned or not.

He wasn’t even sure, there were some hints but-- half of his memory wasn’t there--

Maybe the memory lost…

Maybe Black Hat erased his memory so he wouldn’t know-- Was he going to forget he ever was impregnated? Will he even survive the bearing or the birthing??

_God_.

_Is it the first time?_

The scientist didn’t notice he was shaking until he felt the frigid taloned hand of Black Hat grab his right arm pulling him to collide with his chest. Flug saw the dark eldritch sweating because of the fight, all covered in holes and green (and some bluish) blood. His monocle was cracked and his hat was a little dented, the villain seemed out of breath but other than that, fine enough - his healing power was stupidly good.

Flug sniffed into the sleeve of his lab coat, holding a hiccup.

Black Hat was probably even better than him, or at least psychologically more stable. But _curse him_ \-- It was all his fault, the scientist shouldn’t even be filling his fist with the black coat, holding onto him like he was Flug’s anchor in life.

But the human didn’t know what to do.

He was too scared.

_Helpless in distress._

With his vision blurring again with contained tears, he pressed his face into his boss’ chest without realizing his own acts.

A growl surprised him.

“Get away from me- _PRICK_!” Yelled the demon, but pulled Flug into his chest more, so the scientist guessed it wasn’t for him.

“Just when I make sure he’s not suffering in your disgraceful claws!” Replied White Hat - ungainly walking and also hurt in several parts of his body, but determination in his gaze.

Rolling his eyes, Slug hit his boss’ right arm lightly with his clipboard calling his attention.

“You are _interfering_ , follow the rules - let them be.” Said the hypocrite, seriously. “Flug’s just in denial, he’s _fine_.”

Staring at his employee expression, the hero looked back at Black Hat and his arms, holding the evil scientist like a precious toy. When White Hat didn’t look like he was moving or saying anything - Slug threw his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, and _that’s_ the clue to leave.” He said, walking away from them all “You _still_ didn’t learn how to interact with this universe.” He replied.

With no sign of the hero following him back to the portal, Dr. Slug sent him a glare over his right shoulder.

“ _White_ .” Called the hero’s scientist, serious. “We are _leaving_.”

Taken back by the sudden announcement, White Hat scratched his left forearm which was already healing, and looked at his employee already entering the portal again without a single glance back to them.

Sighing, the hero stared at the villains in worry.

“Don’t be a cretin and take responsibility!” Commanded the elder being in white vests, walking backyards not taking his serious eyes from the black eldritch and his protective arm over the human scientist.

“ _Curse you_ ,” Spat Black Hat, in discomfort. “I know how to take care of my things-- you don’t get to order me!” and shouted, when the hero walked some more steps away from them, reaching back to the still open portal.

Taken back by the reply, White Hat widened his already worried eyes and stopped his path back, inclining his body forward.

“He’s not a _thing_ , you _insensitive_ !” Said harshly, judging his other-dimensional brother's critical and ethical values. “I even brought you a _gift_!”

Flug was hearing the whole conversation but wasn’t paying attention, his hands were sweating cold and too many shivers were running down his back. Without breath, he tried to untie himself from his boss’ overcoat - pushing him away.

Arching an eyebrow, Black Hat stubbornly pulled him back into his chest, chaining him there with his other arm and supernatural strength.

The human whimpered half in fear and half in helplessness, he felt tears weighting his eyes once again. The eldritch demon in black, in counterpart, rolled his eyes at the situation they were all in and thought how he even had _more_ to cry.

“Why won’t you go obey that little employee of yours and _leave_?" He asked already tired of the complicated circumstances of the moment, mocking the other being in front of him with humor in the beginning, but closing his face in a serious glare in the end.

White Hat huffed, tense and disbelieved. He reached inside the right intern pocket of his white overcoat, and pulled (summoned?) the pretty light blue package.

The villain frowned a little, there were powers they didn’t share. Summoning material objects from infinite pocket dimensions, are one of them.

Frowning, and not letting Flug away from his enclosure, Black Hat nod.

With calm movements and few steps to his right, the hero placed the box in the antagonist’s wooden office desk, greeting them.

“ _Congratulations_.” He said, smiling slightly, somewhat still happy to finally do so.

The eldritch grumbled something in another language that probably wasn’t a _thank you_ but had almost the same result, then, White Hat finally seemed content. He corrected the posture and cleaned his vests a little, walking back to the portal, waving at them.

“Well, honestly, I’d _love_ to stay--” The hero said crossing his fingers in front of him, receiving an inhuman growl coming from the other being he calls a brother. “-but my doctor will very possibly be _more_ upset if I delay any longer,” He said shrugging. “Anyway, _Doctor Flug_ ,” White Hat called, seeing the little human flinch when hearing his name being pronounced in such clear and angelic voice “As an uncle and a total fan of yours-- I offer you all the support you need in this _event_ ,” He said, gently and fondly, concluding with a wink. “-especially if in any case you decide to _run away_.”

A tick and pointy tentacle whipped in his direction, determined to _hurt_ the other being, but he deviated from the limb magnificently.

Black Hat yelled some nefarious phrases with evil promises, and not much longer after that Doctor Slug came back through the portal cursing the hero about procrastinating service - finally taking him (forcibly) away from that realm.

After some time in complete silence on the precinct, the human finally got some nerves in him to push his boss away. This time, the villain allowed his employee to apart from him - staring at his ruined and very wet paper mask.

Flug could not look him in the eye, glaring at the floor while hugging his own body.

Black Hat sighed.

“You are _not_ dying.” He assured, quite delayed. _Frankly_.

The scientist, much less fearful and much more _wroth_ with the situation, walked to the door of the office, not knowing if a fight with Black Hat would bring him to death faster than some weird creature growing and probably consuming his vital organs.

“Flug,” Called the eldritch, locking the door with a thought, preventing him from opening and getting away from the subject.

Either way, the scientist tried to push the door with force, hitting it with his right shoulder, hoping the better - but it just harmed him with the impact.

That wasn’t the first time he wished he was stronger.

Letting his legs fall him to the floor once again, he rested his forehead in the wooden material of the entrance and sighed.

It wasn’t late, but he was so tired he wanted to sleep already.

He shook with the idea of never waking up again, and felt tears come back to his face. Reaching the door with both hands, trying to grab it in sorrow.

It was _all_ his fault.

He should never have made a move, or initiated the sexual relationship-- _damn it_.

Was it God's punishment?

If he died, the company would lose the best scientist it ever had.

_Earth_ would lose the best scientist it ever had.

The unIVERS--

Well, there was Slug - in a not so distant parallel universe. And _Flea_ from that lively weird universe he was a girl-- but, thiS SPECIFIC UNIVERSE WOULD LOSE!

**BAD**!

_God_

He was _so young_ …

“Did you _listen_ ?” Asked the hoarse voice of his boss near him, probably inclined to peek the human’s marked masked face from the position Flug was in. “Stop panicking, you are _not dying_.” He said, frowning an eyebrow and sighing, seeing the inside of the goggles filled with water again.

“...” Flug tried to say something, but his voice was coming out in quiet, almost mute, whispers “S-since when?”

Black Hat frowned for a second, but relaxed the expression looking at the sad eyes of his employee.

“Since when do I know, or since when are you caring my offspring?” Black Hat asked, sitting on the floor with his back to the wooden door. He rested his head in there, covering his eyes with the hem of his top hat.

Flug blushed a little with that question - not expecting it to be said as it was.

The horror creature in a black suit noticed and grinned, sending a small humorous glance from under the hem.

The scientist took his paperbag off, letting his hair breath in the air. With his lab coat sleeve, he cleaned the remaining tears off his eyes and goggles. He wanted to know both answers - but, honestly, he could already guess it, with all the fertile period and weird sensations.

Of course, not everything makes sense, but right now just one question was hunting him.

Holding his fears and insecurity, he decided to take the chance and - instead of answering - ask.

“Sir,” Sniffing, the human called him timidly, getting the demon’s attention. “Was it… planned?”

Finally looking him in the eye, the doctor could see some nervous expressions in the eldritch’s dark face.

Waving a bit both his eyebrows, Black Hat closed his mouth and didn’t answer clearly, just murmuring something that the doctor could comprehend as “ _more or less_ ”, and shrugged a shoulder.

Not really helpful.

The doctor sighed unbelievably.

The ‘ _How_ ’ was quite useless to ask since they fucked like bunnies without protection once a month or every two months. The ‘ _What_ ’ was the problem itself. The ‘ _When_ ’ worried him endlessly - but, really, the ‘ _Why_ ’ did it _more_.

It could be a matter of time, or it could be accidental, but it happened anyway.

It was there, growing inside him like a fungus, a mutant embryo or even a… _fruit_ , whatever.

It wasn’t clear if Black Hat knew the shape and form of the kid - but he also seemed a little bit uneasy, sitting there, looking up and avoiding Flug’s glances.

Straightening his back again, the black eldritch got up. He looked around his office trying to think of something the doctor couldn’t foresee. He walked into a cabinet and withdrew a blanket, then, he walked back to his employee and threw it over the human’s shaking body.

The dark being crossed his arms and frowned, seeing his human yet uneasy and quiet - reaching his arms, he decided to pull the fragile scientist up, so he could stand.

Flug didn’t want to.

Growling in displeasure, he pulled the human in the air, supporting his weight with tendrils. He rolled the blanket all over his body not caring about the blood and whatever more his coat was dirtied with - taking him in his arms in the end.

Flug shouted in surprise when his boss fastly wrapped him in the thin fluffy material, and whimpered once he felt being carried by his dark (relatively strong) arms. He wanted to ask where they were going, but knew it didn’t matter - Black Hat would take him there anyway, if that was his wanting.

While they were going to wherever Black Hat wanted to take him, Flug didn’t stop questioning himself more: and his condition? And his _needs_ ? What if not now but _eventually_ , when that whatever is decided it was its time, Flug would have to give it life by _abdicating his own_? It was something probable giving their villainous perspective and Black Hat’s constant evil mood.

Black Hat was _aware of it_ ? Of this _possibility_?

The eldritch was too thick headed to think about the long-term problems - preferring to just deal with it when the time comes. But that’s not really how things should work and the scientist was always the one to elaborate back up plans for the company.

Now he was the problem that needed to be solved.

If the creature growing in his body was his boss’ wanting… The eldritch would arrange that it came to life for sure. Be damned Flug’s life.

He didn’t want it.

He needed to get rid of it, before something worse happened.

What should he do?

Sighing in distress, the scientist rested his head in the other’s shoulder.

"Sir, why didn’t you…” He wanted to ask, feeling betrayed by being the last one to know, and sad to have to go through the situation - but he found difficulty in completing the sentence.

“I didn’t, yes.” The eldritch answered even if the question wasn’t made. “Because I didn’t see a reason to." He defended himself, knowing exactly what was going through his employer’s head. “You’ve been working for me for some years and I knew you would freak out. You _are_ quite predictable, Doctor."

The scientist frowned but he treasured his (probably short) life, so he didn’t reply. Instead, he sighed again, tiredly.

“... I-I had the right to know, Sir.” He whispered it like a self-affirmative he wanted to believe.

Black Hat could not deny it. Flug was right... but he also _knew_ that after Flug’s panic ceased, he’d certainly plan on getting rid of his offspring - or find a way to try experiments on his own body for scientific curiosity. It was to be expected. The human didn’t understand how important this event was to a monster like him. Chances like that were pretty _minimal_ , with even fewer possibilities of actually complete the turbulent gestation.

"Okay," Sighed, the devil, also very tired, but knowing they would have to talk about it eventually. Black Hat stopped walking and looked at Flug’s eyes through his thick and rounded goggles. " _Doctor_ ,” He called, getting the scientist’s total attention. “You are caring about _four hundred_ formless spawns of mine, all sexless, until one of them wins the dispute of survival in a nimbus I created inside you in case it somehow happened.” He stared at the stupefied face of the human in shock and horrified. With a serious glare and voice, half-closing his eyes, the eldritch concluded. "And I want that winner."

 

-:-:-:-

 

Flug was very confused.

Apparently, the natural and biological laws did not fit into ANYTHING in Black Hat’s supernatural laws. Between "Flug does not have ovary" and "Black Hat is half ancestral entity, which considers him half _mythological_ " there was a lot of... concepts and information.

Resumidaly,

_Giving life_ to some kind of creature related to his boss’ nature would be more literal than figurative in human language - the offspring that win the match, will be stagnant in a nimbus composed of half water and half vacuum in somewhere called _beyond._ When it is the last day of a _leap year_ , the dominant progenitor - in this case _Black Hat_ \- must open a crevice in space-time and withdraw the single winner breed from there. _Furthermore_ , this dimensional slot must be illuminated by a Red Giant star if the offspring is inclined to be a female (and/or has more than one head), or a Blue Supergiant star if it’s a male.

Well, by then they still had almost 2 years of waiting.

Apparently, the constant attacks by uncontrollable tentacles, also had a meaning - Flug's belly was Black Hat's only connection to the creatures without disturbing their generation and growth, and the only way to know if everything’s all right was through that connection. The _germs_ \- as Black Hat called them - had indeed been implanted for some time. Perhaps even before his fertile period when he had begun to notice that his body was acting unusually.

“The tentacles,” he explained in slight embarrassment, “wanted to constantly enter the nimbus to ensure that the eggs had already stagnated there and begun its correct development, until the right time of the match.”

The match, where all these _four hundred formless spawns_ were engaged in...was _nothing_ like the race for ovulation.

It was a bloody _war_.

A real fight with claws and teeths.

The winner was the stronger, smarter and most powerful of them all. That one was more suitable to get the title of being Black Hat’s heir or something similar to that - since his boss probably will live forever and never leave his post.

_DNA imposed selection?_

The match consumed his energy - the migraines and such was the nimbus being affected with the different kind of powers and forcing him to sleep so there’d be no further collateral effects. Some _other_ things also had explanation, apparently, as the dark eldritch told him when he was being lied down on a giant bed.

He _did_ ended up collapsing the day they had ‘made up’, after… doing it in the lab’s floor - the eldritch’s native language he was speaking at that time (he’s being told) was triggered by Black Hat’s saying it first when he was explaining his fertile period, awakening the spaws inside their egg and cracking them to life. The excitement sensation was them all running around and messing with his senses and instincts, leaving their shells with nothing, filling him with the need of getting stuffed with something - needing his boss inside as quickly as possible to not go mad. When the four hundred new creatures started to fight, Flug fainted. And his pitch skinned boss, slightly worried and curious, took him to his homeworld.

It was good that he wasn’t conscious, because there was no chance a human could live with that memory.

After Black Hat had laid his human employee in the bed, he sit besides him staring at his uncovered red, wet and panicked face.“There’s an Oracle down by there,” He said, about that morbid place. “I was not sure if it was a disease I disconsidered--” and confessed a bit uneasy, not looking the scientist in the eyes. “-and I was told it was a successful fertilization.”

Frowning and biting his bottom lips, Flug felt like a pregnant teen - completely _lost_ , but also knowing it was his duty to take half of the responsibility.

But he was a **_man_ ** , he wasn’t even supposed to consider it a possibility!

Collateral effects are one thing, now _pregnancy_ are a completely different thing to get your mind prepared to even consider!

“I got perplexed as well,” Black Hat replied, noticing the human’s lost expression. The eldritch tried to focus in the human’s bright eyes that were now averting his while saying. “I did not plan to _fecund_ you,” He gesticulated with a taloned hand. “-but my _subconscious did_. Like the tentacles.” and shruged a shoulder.

From his spot on the bed, Dr. Flug pressed his lips together tightly, thinking about that.

“But you said… that you _want_ it… right?” Asked Flug, reaching the eldritch’s visible eye with a timid glance.

The eldritch nodded.

“Why?” He asked.

Grinning, Black Hat stared into Flug's eyes with his thin reptilian pupils - inclining and approaching his servant.

"Because the winner inherits the most useful characteristics of the being carrying it." The demon's hand went up and trailed the human's cheek, fixating his stare in those bright eyes. "Imagine your IQ in a _monster_?"

Swallowing dry, Flug felt something similar to the heat, rising again under his skin and low in his abdomen.

It wasn’t the time for that.

He could say there was something urging him to shout a _battle cry_ \- like those hundreds of creatures were expectant and ecstatic to engage into the battle. Shiver run down his back and he gasped slightly because of the feeling.

He should hurry in keep questioning about the consequences before he fainted. Shooking his head, the scientist opened his mouth to do it, but nothing came throughout his lips.

He started thinking on the possibilities of still happening something with the breeding, something _bad_ , not being able to conceive, for example, dying before or during the period, it all was making him too stressed and worried. But raising the creature also made him panic a bit.

Dr. Flug was not father material.

5.0.5. would deny it, telling everyone that it wasn’t true and that he was very well raised - but the doctor wasn’t really that good. He frequently forgot to feed the bear, almost never had time to play with it (and when he did, the boss would ruin it because he hated 5.0.5. and always yelled to the doctor about that time he could spent working) and comom look after knowledges he just lacked!

The bear was the one to constantly take after the human - helping him with chores, remembering him about his human needs, like eating and sleeping. Grumbling and lifting him up in the air to take his unconscious body into his bed.

Dr. Flug loved his creation, truthly, like a son. But 5.0.5. deserved a better parent.

It was _clear_ that Black Hat wanted the offspring. If the spawn didn’t kill him, _would his boss do it_?

If something goes wrong and the germ did not succeed on coming to life, or his body was too weak to even generate it-- too _human_?

Probably too fragile to carry such a powerful being.

Flug wasn’t sure he wanted to take part of this. Of any of this. It was supposed to be just some night stands with his boss and nothing more, curse the small bit of his heart that always wanted more--that part that’s weirdly happy with the attention, but _no_. He was young, an employee and he’s not at all prepared for this.

But does he have a say to it?

Probably not.

“Stop panicking already.” The eldritch demanded, getting up from the bed again sensing his human’s shaking feelings. “It will take a _long_ time for the match to cease, until then you can keep your normal work, It’s nothing like a pregnancy risk - nothing that could miscarry a human kid could result in miscarriage of an eldritch abomination.” He completed shrugging and grinning. “You’ll be careful, but I bet there’s nothing you can do to get rid of it, anyway.”

Dr. Flug knew it wasn’t a dare - although he would love to test his limits. If the doctor was sincere, he’d confess that he wanted to get rid of the spawns as quickly as possible before one of them (or his boss himself) killed him - but, since Black Hat did it _very_ clear that he wanted the winner offspring, Flug will just have to accept his duty as a carrier.

2 years. Keep working normally. Nothing will differ.

Right.

Can do it.

-:-:-:-:-:-

In the morning, Dr. Flug woke up better. He went out of the room and found out it was located somewhere in the first floor - although he didn’t remember stairs in the day before.

A sweet smell invaded his nostrils and his stomach grolled in wanting. Of course it came from the kitchen, as he found out when following the deliciously arome of pancakes.

5.0.5. jumped in happiness when he saw the doctor by the door. The bear pointed a plate full of edible preciosities as Flug approached the table, picked up a fork, and bit into the food - being gracefully blessed with it’s taste.

He hummed and thanked his son.

His _first_ son.

“Fives,” Called, picking up the bear’s attention. “What…”

_...should I do?_

_...am I actually doing right now? Accepting the terms?_

_...would you say if I tell you that I’m expecting Black Hat’s offspring?_

“What about… a _sibling_?”

The bear hummed and blinked in confusion.

“Yeah,” the doctor shrugged a shoulder, putting a hand in his belly. “You know…” tapping it mindlessly, but also in explanation.

Thankfully or not, the bear didn’t get the message, but it yelped in happiness grumbling sound of contentment - showing that it’d be super glad to have one someday.

The doctor nodded, smiling, and bit once more into the food before raising from the table.

He thanked 5.0.5. again, and told him he’d be going to change clothes and start his day. Dr. Flug switched up the coffee machine and put his mug under it - instead of waiting, he went out from the kitchen looking for his room.

In the middle of the floor, he stopped, raised his hand up to his mouth and thought about something.

5.0.5. was a creation half-planned, half-accidental. He was supposed to create a pet-guard from the mansion, not a kind housekeeper with super lovable manifestation.

But he ended up _loving it_ . With _all his heart_.

What if… one of this creatures inside him end up being another loved creation?

Was it actually _possible_?

For christ’s sake!! He’s fucking **pregnant** , _anything_ is possible.

So, the doctor sighted and finally decided - He’d keep living normal and push the subject away until it’s time to deal with it again.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug dreamed about the germs once.

Being an addicted to science and a fan of the grotesque unexplored things, he dreamed about lots of formless beings chained into his desk. All open and squirming, with the mad scientist taking notes and experiencing on small bits of similar entities that was Black Hat himself.

He was unexpectedly euphoric and anxious with the _prospection_ of it.

Using his future spawn as test subject for his own curiosity probably wouldn’t be a good idea. The losers, in other hand - were expendables, right?

At night, after a few hours organizing the BHO’s schedule and requests, the doctor found himself knocking at his boss’ office door.

He entered when was conceded permission to, then, he closed the door and timidly stood there, waiting a second before asking.

“S-sir,” Flug called when he took enough courage to, blushing.

With an eyebrow arched, Black Hat - in his desk, reading a newspaper - inclined his head listening to the human.

“Can I…” Started, reaching a hand to his belly, kindly touching it curiously, making the eldritch understand what the question was about. “... get a few of _them_ as test subjects?”

Black Hat got surprised, but frowned a little and didn’t answer at first - He loved to see Flug being a sadistic, _maniac_ , mad-scientist, but… that was _not_ a good idea for a _lot_ of reasons.

Exposing his own kind’s vulnerability in that smart man’s dissecting stretcher was not in Black Hat’s near future plans. And it could give Flug a wrong conception about their relationship.

Not to mention that letting the human do it, might even compromise his molded and shaped (small bits erased) memory.

Somethings he’s still sure was _not_ time to share.

“No,” He replied after some time, not leaving room for any more questions. Pointing and demanding Flug to go back to work.

 

-:-:-:-

 

“So, everything’s right?” Asked Demencia, lying in the counter with her belly down to the marble, watching Flug cut some weird misshapen flesh that resembled a brain and applying some colorful mix of liquids into it, with a big syringe.

“Yeah,” He said fakely cheerful but clearly tired, like it wasn’t the first time. Shrugging, he continued. “Just… still _sick_.”

Humming, the girl laid her head on the arm extended on the surface of the counter, watching him with her mismatched eyes.

Flug wasn’t in the mood for conversation, because it could bother and disturb his concentration on the task at hand - but seeing the young girl staring at him like some kind of unknown person, was also _uneasying_ his work.

Sighing, he decided to humor her up a bit. Maybe, this way, she would finally get away from the lab.

“So,” He replied, getting her attention. “How are _you_?”

Making a sad face, she shrugged.

“...‘feeling like I’m being _excluded_ off some kind of a thing everyone knows about, but me.” She frowned, not reaching Flug’s eyes.

It was actually good, because the scientist wasn’t sure if his eyes were giving up some kind of obvious reply by the way they widened, and he thanked for his paperbag once more preventing the girl from seeing his gaping red face. Holding his breath in, he looked around the lab until he could think of something.

Demencia was a beast when she was in a good mood, but in a bad mood she could be even worse - her knowing about the situation, and her obvious crush on Black Hat could be Flug’s early passing away one-way ticket (not that his boss would actually allow it to happen before the offspring is safely born, but yet, Demencia is a sneaky insistent bitch when she wanted to, Flug didn’t doubt she could actually kill him if she put her mind into it), so it was kind of obvious the silent agreement of not telling her about it.

Geez, even 5.0.5. didn’t know about it.

_No one_ could know about it.

Black Hat threatened to erase anyone _and_ Flug’s memory if he thought the situation was getting unwanted attention. Cursed be White Hat and his noisy curiosity about Black Hat’s universe - even though he’s not trustworthy in the villain’s perspective, he knew his and his’ doctor interactions with this specific universe were limited to bothering the dark eldritch and his employees.

Being created in the same realm, homeworld’s oracle is much more found of the white dressed elder being, so they probably told him everything.

It didn’t mean he wanted people to know it.

Black Hat is a secretive guy, he like his personal information to be unknown.

Flug’s allowed to know for the time being because he _is_ caring the only way to interact with the nimbus - and needed to take better care of his body without the eldritch’s constant supervision. But the scientist just couldn’t tell any soul, even if he wanted or was tortured to it.

Demencia knowing about Black Hat’s future offspring that Flug is carrying (and will be carrying until the next leap year)… was something no one wanted. So he tried to think about a quickly _lie_ , while Demencia’s eyes weren’t staring at his.

“W-well…” He said after thinking about it some more, deciding on half-confessing-and-half-lie about the situation, just so she could prepare herself for the inevitable. “I’m not _supposed_ to say this, but…” He whispered a little loud so it seemed sincere and truthful enough for the hybrid girl. “We are adding a new employee into the BHO.”

Demencia’s face widened with a smile of bliss.

And even with Flug losing another half hour listening non stop about “How happy she is about it” and having to come up with lies that answered quickly questions like “How’s it?” and “When is it gonna come?” - After all her curiosity was gone and she finally went away from the lab, Flug was actually relieved that he made her sad face change into a happy one. Even if it probably would come back and bit him in the ass someday.

Demencia would be an insane, but probably fun auntie.

 

-:-:-:-

 

“I think I felt something,” Gasped the doctor, reaching a hand into his abdomen. “ _here_.”

“It’s psychological,” Said the dark eldritch laing in the bed right by him, with his eyes closed. “There’s nothing _there_.”

Swallowing cold, Flug seated up in the mattress and examined his own body. From neck down he could see lots of bruises as usual and a little _deepening_ where his stomach should be.

“- _-the hell_ …” Whispered the human, shocked.

Frowning, Black Hat supported his weight in an elbow and looked down at his employee’s naked and bruised body.

“Have you eaten?” Asked the pitch skinned creature.

Nodding, Flug got up from his boss’ bed and started to dress up again saying he should probably get an ultrasound quickly. Before reaching his underwear near the nightstand, the taloned fingers of his employer’s right hand gripped at his wrist, pulling him back under the bedspread. With the dark being on top of him, warming and protecting his body from the chilly air of late night, the scientist took a deep breath waiting for a _reason_.

“There’s no need to,” the eldritch said grinning, not letting his wrist go. “ _I_ will check.”

Frowning and a little confused, Flug quickly remembered the talk they had a few weeks ago, Blushing.

“B-but we just--”

“We did not.” Replied Black Hat, spreading his doctor’s legs. “That was _preliminaries_.”

Flug vainly tried to retort. But he saw his boss’ tentacles coming out off his back and directing their attention to the human’s beneath him - like they were all staring at him from above, grinning.

Black Hat plunged for it, and that was all Flug could really recall this time.

 

-:-:-:-

 

5.0.5. was in need of a bath. And so did Demencia.

The doctor was having too much stress having to deal with deliveries and he messed up two times a calculous of a new weapon, having it blown in the chemical isolated stove twice. He never really liked the play of trying to hunt Demencia down so she could finally have her bath - but it was a necessity at the time, and he could use it as a way to skip a little bit of work.

“ _Dem_ ,” Flug’s fake sweet voice sounded on the speaker, chasing said girl through the cameras of the mansion, and through his hatbots’ camera eyes running around the place.

He was walking calmly in the corridors with a giant capture net rested in his shoulder and a tablet on his hand, touching the screen to change the cameras sporadically. A microphone in the side of his goggles were redirecting his voice throughout all the building.

“ _De-eeem_ ,” He spoke again, not finding her. “How can you seduce Black Hat smelling so bad, _um_ ?” Tried to convince her, turning around one of the corners of the hall, while passing through another set of cameras placed in the parking lot. “I’ve heard he _really_ dislikes it.”

_He didn’t._

5.0.5. appeared a few moments later into his peripheral view, holding a towel and a bath brush, shrugging as if saying he couldn't find her neither.

Frowning, he saw the time and rolled his eyes after realizing how long it took them until now - if the girl really didn’t want to take a bath, they wouldn’t find her. Her camouflage and hiding skills were in the top villainy rank, after all.

Signing, he spoke into the microphone again.

“Demencia, seriously, I’ll help bathing 5.0.5. first and when I get back you _will_ take a bath or I rip my PhD on Anthropology.”

Not that he really used that for something, but the bet was already made.

The big indoor pool Black Hat calls “the guest’s bathroom”, was already set up - in the far side of the first floor, a big spacious room exclusivity for bath purposes. Luxurious and clean, always kind of creepy. Flug never stopped admiring it since the first few times he used it, which he did less often then he truly wanted. 5.0.5. didn’t really fit in his or Demencias’ particular bathroom, so the big blue bear had to use that one. It was actually really nice of Black Hat to let him use it, if Flug was being sincere. Since that particular permission didn’t seem to have any ulterior motives to gain something from it.

“Aroo” Said his creation, leaving his long flufly towel in the towel rack by the door.

Nodding, Flug took off his coat and shoes, so he could walk inside the porcelain tiles floor - he also took off his gloves and paperbag, but just because it was 5.0.5. he was helping bath.

When Demencia needed supervision in bath, was because her condition was _deplorable_ , and someone needed to make sure she wouldn’t just skip it. The watchful eyes of the doctor was enough to make the girl growl and accept her doom, finally rubbing the dirt out of her skin and hair. Thankfully, there will never be necessity of joining the bath with her. Not that it really mattered, Demencia grew there since she was 14 or something - Flug wouldn’t dare lust over the girl’s feminine body he kind of helped to raise.

He wasn’t even sure he _liked_ women anyway.

Rubbing the blue fur with a brush, the doctor listened to his cute big bear baby rumble about things like the weather, the recipes he saw, the videos he recovered and the feedback he received on one of those.

Peacefully as it could be, 5.0.5 was well washed and clean quickly. He entered the indoor pool shaped like a natural lake being filled with thermal water falling through the mouth of a big sea monster’s skull, with Flug - both sighing in delight.

There they stayed, relaxing and enjoying the warm and nice cristaline water.

Time passed really quickly, and the scientist didn’t realise it at all. 505, getting up and off the big indoor pool, waved for them to go, but flug refused.

He wanted to stay there a little bit more.

It was so comfortable that his mind, body and soul was in harmony.

He liked it.

The bear was happy to see his creator relaxed, so he agreed. He went to dry himself and leave the precinct, leaving Flug to his own.

Not too long later, the scientist found himself submersed into that warm water, enjoying it immensely. He swan, waving his arms around, adjusting the temperature into his skin - specially his face, the most sensible part.

His eyes never could see under the water, since he was young - it was difficult to even go without glasses or goggles into obfuscated or befogged landscape, worse when it was under thick liquids - so he got surprised when he instinctively opened his eyes and could clearly see under it.

It was darkened, but not too much. He couldn’t really say what was in front of him except his own legs and arms.

He swan deeper into the lake.

He heard a sound, a different one. Like someone’s call. He looked all his sides and directions to decipher the origin of it - but he was alone.

He kept swimming. Another voice sounded into the water. The call was unrecognizable and inentendible.

Flug submerged out of the water to see if it was someone out of the lake that was calling him, taking the opportunity to breath - but there were no one besides him in the place.

Swimming again, a different voice came back. And with it, came another three voices, counting up into five, seven, ten and - looking everywhere he could, scared - Flug found himself surrounded by the numerous voices.

Some were crying. Some were yelling. Some were cursing and some were begging.

Once he realised, he stopped looking for them and decided to just pay attention.

Some were trying to talk to him.

Trying to tell him something.

Mesmerised by it, he accidently let go the air in his lungs and had to go up to breath into the surface again. Waving his arms around, pushing the water to take him up, he felt something pull his ankle.

Flug shouted surprised, and looked down.

It was a tentacle wrap around his leg - it’s source was unknown since it came from under deep the lake, where only darkness could be seem.

The scientist began to tremble in alarm.

He pulled his led up, trying to go into the surface as quickly as possible because he was already out of air - but the organic appendage wasn’t letting him go. In despair, Flug frantically waved his arms around but it was useless. His body, tired and breathless, couldn’t take it anymore - he shouldn’t give up, but he couldn’t fight against it’s too strong grip.

In a last try, while letting go of his forces, body falling deep into the abyss of the water, he opened his mouth, shouting for help.

The water got inside his lungs and Flug coughed.

Passing out a second latter.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

_Those eyes... He remembered the sensation of those bright magenta eyes running through his body and lighting up the scene, even though he was on all fours over the mattress - upper part down, flushed._

_He remembered the bombardment of pleasure - which shook his whole body to the point of hardly having time to breathe and moan at the same time. He remembered biting his lips and the precise thrusts._

_He had come before Black Hat._

_But he still felt the rays of pleasure run through his inner nerves, and he remembered that slight sensation of pain in his hip where Black Hat was holding him and pulling him hard against his genital organ, scratching him in the process._

_Their sex was never usually gentle - but he loved it._

_His boss was panting heavily, in euphoria, although he wasn’t giving any sign that he was close to orgasming. He just deepened his stare on the younger’s back with lit and widened bright pupils._

_Right at that moment, after freezing his movements for one second while staring are the dotted and scratched white-cream back, was when Black Hat plunged his face into the muscle meeting Flug's collarbone and bit him in tune with one last deep thrust._

_The scientist moaned loudly when he felt his sensitive stop getting hit again and panted, mouth filling with saliva at the sensation of being bitten in sync with it - hormones going crazy._

_And then, Flug felt something unusual among the indescribable nice sensations of almost reaching orgasm again._

_Black Hat’s member had grown._

_Thickened and stretched._

_Swollen._

_While still buried deep inside him._

_His arms were tied up and his legs too, with the multiples tentacles undulating and caressing his body over the mattress - So Flug could remember the feeling of not being able to move very well, even less to look at what was happening._

_But, then, he remembered that the feeling was uncomfortable. Filling him and making his entrance lengthen faster than he could cope at the moment._

_Even though there was a bigger pain coming from his shoulder, with Black Hat’s bite going deeper as to draw the human’s attention off of the situation happening inside him - there was no way Flug wouldn’t feel the uncomfortable and hurtful sensation of it growing and spreading the sensitive skin in his opening and inner walls._

_At least until..._

_"Aaaaaah--" He moaned again, but this time he kept moaning for a long time, continued, when one of those pleasurable lightnings traveled to its limit and lasted one full minute, making him see stars without ceasing._

_He had no idea what was happening. But the feelings…_

_Good god--_

_When he could think again, he felt that clearly larger limb completely inside him, stagnated there. It looked trapped. It seemed to occupy his entire inner wall, leaving him fuller than he could ever remember being, and, panting, salivated not knowing very well why._

_He knew that his arms trembled even though he could not move them, and knew that his face was clearly as red as the threads of blood running down his side._

_He remembered not having the strength to bite his lips or speak. He remembered the sensation of feeling a sudden emptiness within him as if he had no end, as if there was only a vacuum inside his body. That organ pulsed sporadically, and then, Flug could clearly feel a cool liquid paint his interior like a room without furniture - closing his eyes, the scientist imagined a giant brush touching and stroking his inner wall._

_This vacuum within himself was gradually replaced by the feeling of satiety. The liquid filled it like a bottle and, at the same time, it flowed into the vacuum space in it, like there were open slits._

_He was an empty shell, there was nothing inside him - even though there were a monster’s giant genital organ and a dimensional opening fighting for space within his pelvic region._

_Strange and unusual sensations ran through his body every second that passed._

_That genital limb, making him shudder just because he was standing still, moved as if it were an appendage equal to the many tentacles around his body, and he snaked at Flug's pleasure points as he spewed more and more icy liquid._

_He sighed and moaned quietly with every squirt that was felt._

_The scientist felt his body being turned around. With his back down into the mattress and, with slightly parted eyes, Flug could see the somewhat physical transformation of Black Hat._

_It was not just his organ that had grown._

_The demon itself was three times its size and its physiognomy resembled a giant solid shadow, with more reptilian features than any other animal that Flug could remember at the time._

_His claws occupied practically the entire side of his legs, as they pulled them so that Flug collided strongly on his cock. Ripping from him, more and more moans._

_Black Hat's appearance was still scary and black, but it was not full of eyes and teeth as Flug was accustomed to. There was something abnormal on his back that looked like wings but the scientist was too bewildered to define. The atmosphere of the room was blurry, so his vision was not precise. The walls, for example, were no longer walls - but Flug could not tell what they were, or what was happening around him._

_With his feet been pressed against the creature's belly bowed above him, the demon only murmured sounds of pleasure as he adjusted his thrusts so that Flug could feel them as deep as they could reach._

_"O--o_ **_oh_ ** _," the scientist breathed, deep moaning, feeling the purr of pleasure coming from that giant body, and shuddering even more "-- It-it's too muuuch-h--" he felt shivers running around his body again and again, with each thrust. He kept trying to say something through the various sounds that escaped his lips and mingled with the other sounds in the space around him - from their actions, from their throats and from the universe changing and modifying while getting closer somehow._

_The creature pushed Flug's legs so that they curved even more over his own chest, giving him more and more openness._

_Flug could feel the pain on his already-too-bruised legs while them were being pushed forcibly at the time, however, not much else he could do as the pain was being mixed with the intense sensation coming from his prostate, which, honestly, seemed to not know exactly what was limit._

_And, apparently, Black Hat didn’t seem to know either._

_Feeling the thick humid tongue of the demon cleaning the sweat on his skin as he stored and filled the human more and more and_ **_more_ ** _, was too much for the scientist - and he felt his orgasm come for the umpteenth time._

_"-Aah-Ah!_ ♡ _!" He moaned as the orgasm rose and rose to its apex._

_The demon took the opportunity and continued to move inside his human, deeper, but never bursting - like he couldn’t get enough of it._

_Despite his size, Black Hat lay down over the human, licking him and purring even more with pleasure, watching the small one shake in despair with such pleasure._

_Flushed and with tears in his eyes, Flug groaned profanities and begged the demon to end the torture. He wasn’t right if he could take it much longer without getting insane or addict to that - whichever came first._

_Leaning down, the demon imitated a growl from the confines of that black and dark throat, and penetrated deeply_ **_several_ ** _times throwing a portion of its own weight upon the younger that could do nothing but receive all those precise movements that touched the most delicate points on his insides - making him fasten, drool and scream pleasured moans._

_"-aaAah" Flug couldn’t help but struggle in spasm "Ah♡- Aaah ---aghh"_

_The eldritch, finally reaching his satisfaction, dragged the scientist together with him, bumping his manhood sloppy and teasingly with a moistened random tentacle, and, again, making the human reach his peak with a supernatural shiver running down his spine and a cry in his throat._

_The younger man had probably passed out at that time, since he could only remember that he was opening his eyes again when he felt something resembling a snaky tongue licking the hot, flushed skin of his face._

_"Flug," He heard Black Hat's voice ring his weary ears. "It was_ **_great._ ** _" The scientist felt the transformation of that hard skin back into the softer one that Flug knew well, and felt a smile spread on the villain's black face._

_Gradually his strength was returning. And he remembered rolling his eyes around the room, looking for some sign of anomaly, but it was all back to normal._

_His arms were no longer tied tightly with his boss' thin tentacles and there were no more fluorescent wings or colors on the walls._

_The only thing there was to remember... was the feeling of satiety in his pelvic region and the slight feeling that Black Hat's genital organ was still trapped inside him._

_"Jefe..." said the scientist, slowly and softly, taking a breath in._

_Smiling, the demon hugged his waist and pulled him to sit on his lap, trying to make him more comfortable with the situation._

_"It may take a few minutes," the demon whispered against the scientist's thorax, not losing the smile on his face._

_As far as Flug could feel - with all sensations still running around sporadically, spasming his breath - Black Hat was purring._

_Nodding, the human leaned both arms on the dark man's shoulders and tried to make himself comfortable._

_Apparently it was not just a sensation._

_His boss’ dick was still stuck inside him._

_Black Hat rubbed his face between his employee’s chest and shoulder, purring. The scientist held the face of his boss with both hands and kissed him passionately, being reciprocated with will._

_Throwing his weight on the employee, Black Hat laid them on the bed again, deepening the kiss for a few more minutes - inducing soft, thin groans from the other, caused by the movements his trapped genital had made by still being inside the younger’s entrance._

_Then, he pulled away completely when the swelling ceased._

_Throwing himself away from Flug, the eldritch took a deep breath, and laid down for a second to regain some energy._

_Inspecting the scratch marks on his body, and loving the post-sex bliss sensation, the scientist closed his eyes a bit and spread his hands into the mattress, relaxing his body._

_At that moment his fingers touched something solid on the bed._

_Turning, he noticed a small treasure chest box beside him._

_Curious, he reached to take it. But, before he could do it, the demon quickly removed the wooden and leather thing from his employee’s range - raised from the bed and took it to another room._

_"What is it?" The scientist asked even more curious._

_"...Nothing good." An unsure hoarse voice came from the other room, some seconds later._

_The human knew he wouldn’t get more informations than that, looking at a clock on the wall, he could tell it was almost time for 505 to come back with the groceries, and he should go back to the lab before it happened._

_Taking another deep breath, Flug rose from the bed with difficulty. Apparently, transcendental sex also left localized pain - and the scratch marks still hurted. He remembered putting his clothes on again and seeing Black Hat come back dressed in his normal clothes._

_Flug, then, walked to the bedroom door and was stopped by a hand on his arm pulling him back._

_Questioning his employer in silence, the human looked up, waiting for his boss to say something._

_A clawed black hand touched the side of his face and brought both his foreheads together._

_Flug, slightly embarrassed at the approach of their faces and apprehensive of what was to come, asked._

_"You-you're going to erase my memory, aren’t you?" And hurried to argue against it before he did. "Sir, I swear, I do_ **_not_ ** _\---"_

_Sighing, Black Hat just acted, erasing the memory of the last few moments as he drew Flug for one last kiss._

_"Go back to work." He ordered._

_And the employee - completely in some mind control state - nodded, and left the room._

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

Gasping for air, Flug coughed furiously - trying to take the water away from his lungs.

Black Hat was there, staring at him from above. His face, dare Flug says, showed something similar to worry - which made the scientist even more confused.

The boss, lifting him marriage stile out of the bathroom, said he never knew how to give mouth-to-mouth breathing but he’s glad it worked anyway - he was told it passed almost a _full hour_ since the doctor was missing and Demencia was the one that deduced he was there since he didn’t come back to search for her.

When Flug was back to himself, he could remember everything.

He remembered being dragged down deep into the lake, he remembered drowning and he remembered… no, he _got back_ a memory of one night with Black Hat.

How did it happen?

“I-” he tried to ask, to explain what happened, but the moment he opened his mouth and vocal cords to do it, a coughing fit came back.

Holding Flug firmly into his arms, Black Hat frowned and told him to be quiet or it could get worse. When the scientist finally stopped, he took a deep breath and shrank back into his boss's chest - agreeing.

_It was ok for now, they could talk later_.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

He was drinking a glass of water near the Lab’s window.

It was raining outside, again.

Flug sighed.

He found out, after the accident, what happened. But it did not ease his nerves.

Apparently, the tentacles were his boss’ unconscious actions again - not really trying to _kill him_ , but trying to transmit a message that all the offsprings were almost done with the battle. The warm water of the lake was relaxing the scientist like a nice blanket, taking him away from worries, and the creatures’ engaged in the fight happening on the nimbus inside him were getting even more determined to be the chosen one, as an after effect.

Meditation gives them fury and perseverance.

Making Flug faint was a good way the unconsciousness of the eldritch found out to not make the human's situation worse at the height of the war. Trying to minimize the pain and weariness of his fragile body.

He did feel even more tired than ever after that bath.

Now, back to work, a day later - he sat on a chair near the window and just stayed there, looking outside at the civilians and vehicles on the streets. Resting a hand on his stomach.

Black Hat was out, meeting some other fellow villain - selling their merchandise.

The scientist had just dropped off Demencia on Uruguay for a requested mission, and 5.0.5 were probably cooking that special cake for the delightful children from down the lane’s third birthday - _of the year_.

Flug sighed again and rubbed his stomach.

He made his mind that he would just wait for it to be over, raise the kid as it was the prince of BHO and consequently his future new boss, but never as _his_ own... _child_. As the time comes - and the more he thinks about it - the more he gets scared that he’ll mess it up.

Widening his goggled eyes, he stopped a moment in question.

It takes his best genes, right?

What if… he gets smarter than him? Would he lose his job?

No, Black Hat wouldn’t lose the opportunity to double their production, so he would stay.

Even if the boss said that eldritches’ offsprings wouldn’t get hurt or killed easily, he would still have to keep the kid away from the lab for his own sake - but… maybe in the future, it would be nice to get a helper.

Ok, Flug. You already had enough insecure thoughts, let's try to focus on the good part, alright?

Just pretend you are helping 5.0.5. instead of you, if it helps yourself.

He slid across the floor with his chair and reached his desk again, taking a pen and a paper in hands - scribing down some good things he could think of.

Like getting the opportunity to actually raise decently a being, without Black Hat hating it. He could get the opportunity to learn more about his boss - little things that he never got a chance to question or try. Or, he could actually ask for things that he needed but always feared that it would be his last words.

It would be nice if the kid looked like Black Hat.

A tiny, little, Black Hat Junior.

So.

_Cute_.

Flug, blushing and emitting shameful sheepish sounds, hit his forehead on the desk in embarrassment.

Instinctively, he lifts a hand from the desk and rested it in his stomach again. He could feel almost imperceptible vibrations coming from it - something similar to a happy _puuur_ but very lightly, as if they were trying to _not_ look like they were _shaking in bliss_ with Flug’s first _positive_ impression of them.

The scientist got a sudden realization that indeed took him a long time to have - he was, wanting him or not, a _father_.

With kids developing inside him, that were indeed strongly _regretted_ for months, and somehow _hated_ for sometime by the scientist as well - Although, what them all probably wanted, wished and dreamed of, was to strive and give their best to be the **_one_ ** for _them_ , to be praised and loved in the end.

Kids with deep **_paternal feelings_ **.

For _him_.

… their _father_.

Flug gasped, the other hand reaching his mouth while his widened eyes were focused on his own belly.

He never _talked_ to them.

He never showed _affection_ to them.

He never _recognized_ them as his, but they were all _conscious beings_ \- and they all _did recognize_ Flug as their… procreator.

They were all probably very _very_ **_very_ ** grateful for being _finally_ getting nice _good_ thoughts from their main _generator_.

For _once_.

With his other hand still rested on his stomach, Flug, reluctantly, caressed the place, fondly, and shook with the response - laughing low and weakly.

“Oh, _god_ .” He holds up a tear when he felt the vibration start again. “ **_I’m sorry_ **.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat was more surprised than pleased when he entered the lab and saw Flug talking and laughing openly while cutting and manhandling a random human dissected heart. He was speaking out loud when analyzing it, and, suddenly, he would make a question and reach a hand into his stomach - nodding and agreeing with whatever happened after that. Then, he would go back to his work.

The eldritch was confused and _curious_.

He stepped inside the lab cautiously, and saw tiny _tiny_ tentacles undulating under the scientist and the desk’s shadow.

Those dark limbs weren’t his.

But, he wasn’t feeling threatened. Those tentacles were so small and fragile they couldn’t even be called a weapon.

So, as his curiosity struck even harder - he kept quiet just studying what was happening.

One of those tentacles raised and clenched timidly the fabric of Flug’s white coat, and the scientist looked down.

Instead of shouting, the doctor smiled.

Black Hat was even more intrigued.

Then, the human took a piece of flesh that was beside the heart on a silver plate and threw it on the floor. As quickly as it could, the timid tentacle took it and vanished inside the shadows again.

Flug laughed mischievously and got back to his task with the organ.

Frowning, Black Hat closed his eyes and tried to identify the connection of those tentacles with the shadow - and he did feel.

But he also felt that it wasn’t his unconsciousness taking care of Flug, as it sometimes does without him knowing. It came from deeper into the dark, like…

Like it came from another _dimensional_ place.

After concluding it for himself, he heard his scientist say something.

“Now that I actually get to know you all a little bit better,” He said, looking down again and seeing approximately five or more tiny tentacles holding his leg. Not raising, not emitting luxurious essence, just... holding him like a weird comfortable hug. “I’m kind of sad that I’ll end up meeting just one of you, in the end.”

He laughed at the tickles they were making in his calf muscles. Reaching a hand to his stomach again, he slowly showed a smile Black Hat had never seen before.

With glean in his eyes, he replayed - whispering like a secret.

“But I bet I would have _adored_ you all.”

A dark figured, well dressed, by the corner, feeling stunned, embarrassed and strangely happy, turned around and left the lab quickly before he did something _really_ shameful in front of his kids.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Demencia deserved a free day after that mission.

It was a nasty, hard and long one.

So - enjoying her free day - she woke up a few more hours later than usual, went to the kitchen, ate some delicious foods 5.0.5. made her and decided to go back to her room.

Whistling the beginning of a metalcore music she loves, the girl walked calmly and unhurriedly through the corridors of the mansion. When she was passing in front of the lab, she grinned - a glance inside would be enough to just satisfy her curiosity.

But, when she put her head inside and saw Flug lying on the floor, the girl frowned.

When his coworker was really tired he tended to faint, but he always had time to reach for a chair to rest his face in the desk, or, in the rare occasions, he fainted in the stretchers of the lab.

It wouldn’t be too much of a problem if they had not had the previous conversation about Flug still be recovering from… whatever he had. So, frowning a little worried, she unconsciously walked in to reach him.

“Flug?” Demencia called the man, touching the scientist’s body with the tip of her barefoot left feet.

The man didn’t even flinch.

Crouching and trying to shake his body up, she could feel something wrong was happening.

“Flug!!” The girl shouted his name, worried. But he didn’t wake up.

She shook him more and more, but nothing happened. Her heart was beating a little bit too fast, she runs into the doctor’s desk and punched a bottom on it, trying to communicate with all the mansion, throughout the speakers.

“BOSS!” She yelled at the microphone on the desk. “FIVES! HELP IN THE LAB!!”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

He must have forgotten the freezer door opened again. The lab was freaking _cold_.

But… weirdly, when he opened his eyes - he wasn’t on the lab.

He was… on BHO’s lodge house.

_On Scandinavian Mountains_.

Flug was resting in a king size bed, as he could see even without his mask and goggles.

He was clearly inside Black Hat’s room.

Not being the first time the scientist was there. His boss’ had already dragged him to that place more than once when he was in the mood to milk a little bit too many screams out of Flug.

But why was he _there_ , exactly?

Looking at all the directions, he saw the snow hitting the window outside, dark ebony furniture all over the room - expensive and beautiful just like Black Hat’s taste - and the door opened.

Flug could hear a thin, calm, instrumental music being played from somewhere into the interior of the house. Black Hat was the only one that Flug knew that listened to _Mussorgsky_.

Decided to go look for his boss, he got up from the bed and felt dizziness instantly, sitting again on the mattress. He waited a second, hand in head, took a deep breath and got up again - this way, _slowly_.

When he felt better while staying standing and nothing else was spinning or making him sick anymore, the scientist stepped closer to the door and followed the sounds of classical music through the walls.

He ended up in the office - a beautiful, highly elegant office, carved out of dark, dead wood.

A vinyl record player in a corner, emitting those musical sounds, and Black Hat, sitting with a leg resting over another, in an armchair in front of his private fireplace, drinking wine. The dancing lights of the fire touching his boss’ face, unbuttoned white shirt and uncovered chest skin, were so indescribable that Flug was found out frozen at the door, admiring the figure, before he could even greet his employer or something.

“How are you feeling?” Asked _that_ voice.

Shivers run down his back and sides.

“Dizzy.” He said, hugging his own body and walking slowly near the armchair, the fireplace and the boss.

Humming, Black Hat drunk the rest of his wine, putting the glass carefully on the table nearby, next to the bottle, and uncrossed his legs.

Commanding and gesturing for Flug to come closer, the employee did rapidly. Then, he was pulled into Black Hat’s lap and chest, resting his uncovered face in his boss’ shoulder and his entire body’s side touching the exposed chest of the eldritch.

Flug blushed instinctively, but found himself very comfortable.

“Why are we here?” Asked the human, after a second enjoying his position. It was so rare for Black Hat to cuddle with him...

“You fainted.” he answered.

Frowning, Flug tried to remember when it happened. His day was pretty normal, he woke up and eat normally, went to the lab and… the last thing he could remember was building a requested weapon and then… he felt exhausted.

But… he was pretty sure it was still _early_.

It made sense, if Flug stopped to think about it - some symptoms were showing that not everything was alright, but he always dealt with worse things.

He sincerely thought it was just a simple collateral effect that would go unnoticed if he kept working.

Apparently, it wasn’t.

“I… I did.” He nodded, agreeing. “But I don’t know why.”

Black Hat took a deep breath in and out, before replying.

“There is a _tie_.”

Frowning, Flug lift his head trying to look his boss in the face.

“What do you mean?”

The eldritch raised a taloned ungloved hand, getting the scientist attention. Then, he rested it on Flug’s belly.

“ _Oh_.”

“They recognized each other's strength, and split up to recover from the battle.” Black Hat explained, “Should be one by now, since it’s almost time to stagnate the single winner offspring into you. Their progenitor.”

Biting his lips, Flug opened his mouth but closed it again - rethinking his words.

“The cold weather makes them slow and sleepy,” Concluded the reasoning to the scientist on his lap, hand still resting on the stomach. “So, until I think of something, you are going to stay on these mountains.”

The scientist gasped silently, not prepared to get ordered such thing. He had work to do, requests of the Organization to fulfill, arrange and sign, to reschedule Demencia’s agenda, and so many other things he purposely _postponed_ to keep interacting and talking to the little manifestations of the germs inside him - BHO will be getting a down on statistics for sure.

He didn’t want it.

“B-but sir!” Expressed, trying to reason against his boss. “I don’t feel sick, i-it’s ok.” Argued.

Frowning, Black Hat only sent a glance by the corner of his eyes.

The scientist gulped in fear.

The eldritch waited a second until his employee would stop sweating cold and held him close to his chest, sighing.

“I told you there is a tie.” He argued back. “It means there are two of the most powerful, fighting to be the best one - it’s a battle to death.” He said, getting more comfortable, touching and caressing Flug’s arms while he looked at the fireplace in thought. “It’s an arduous struggle that could even leave sequels on their bodies - or kill them both in the process.”

The thick mood in the air hardened the human’s breathing and he gasped once more - thinking about what Black Hat had just concluded.

In the end, from all those thousands of seeds and eggs, to lose them all was a _possibility_?

Flug had to be sincere with himself - he didn’t want them, at least in the beginning. After so many attempts to reasoning over caring, gestating and creating some kind of a monster inside him, he made his mind in the end.

He _wanted_ it.

Looking at Black Hat’s face, illuminated by the light from the fire, the scientist remembered a conclusion he got a few days before.

He _really_ wants it.

Because it was Black Hat’s wanting.

And he wanted Black Hat’s happiness.

Holding his air in and raising the middle of his eyebrows, Flug reached the collar of the unbuttoned white shirt, getting his employer’ attention.

“Why don’t…” The human started, a little bit more secure than before, touching, lightly, the pitch skin of his employer with the back of a finger. “we have _both_?”

Glancing down, the eldritch raised his eyebrows surprised.

The eldritch opened his mouth to ask, answer or say something, but it didn’t come. Instead, he held his scientist tightly on his arms, pulling his fragile body more into his own. Doing it, and naturally sensing Flug enjoying the contact immensely - Black Hat sighed and looked away, avoiding being seen in the eyes.

He was not very _supportive_ of having _more_ than one child.

More than one means there won’t be the best - just the _betters_.

Not something his species and race wished.

But…

Reluctantly, he stared back. Flug had pushed away from the hug, and was hunting the eldritch’s expression. When their eyes met, the human’s ones stared at the devil’s, waiting for his answer. And like a cursed consequence, Black Hat saw those cute shiny globes, freckled cheeks and expectant expression of the human that was carrying his offspring - all of that being illuminated by the yellow and red waves of lights coming from the fireplace.

Unnaturally, he felt like it was a little bit too much for him.

The eldritch wasn’t on a normal state of mind since a few months ago. Too deep in a good mood instead of his bad common one. All because of _that human_ \- his determination on trying to engage in a sexual relationship with a dangerous eldritch and his unlucky life that made him bear Black Hat’s long desired spawn.

The answer escaped his mouth, before he could rethink about it.

“I won’t accept more than one,” He said, seeing his scientist frown in sadness. “ _So_ , when they reach the proper age - they will fight in front of me for the title.”

Flug widened his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent gasp.

Black Hat frowned, and, with a serious face, he concluded.

“Do not pick sides.”

Letting out a surprised laugh, and smiling very happily, the slightly blushed scientist nodded and pressed his own body into the ultimate villain - getting excited about the final verdict.

Oh gosh.

_They were having twins._

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In Flug’s defense, he had too much on his mind and he just _forgot to tell him_ about the accident on the guest’s bathroom.

For _twenty-five days_.

Frowning, Black Hat held the scientist’s face with his taloned hands and stared deeply at his eyes - extremely curious and very much _incredulous_.

“ _What did you say_?”

The scientist got stunned for a second, given the quick movement his boss made when he finally reacted to his side of the story. With his vision a little blurry, Flug had to shift his gaze to fix it.

They were almost on the arranged day of stagnation - preparing the rest of the needed time and utensils to do it with two germs, instead of a one.

It was still something that makes Flug blush a little when he stops to think about it - and shiver with the never-ending worry of messing everything up.

When his vision was back, the human bit his lips and confessed again.

“I got a memory back.” He finally told Black Hat, “That day when I drowned on the guest’s bathroom.”

Opening and closing his mouth a little too fast, like he was trying the words that didn’t leave his throat, the evil demon stopped. He took a deep breath him and freed his employee’s head.

“Which one?” The villain asked, seriously.

“The one from…” Flug touched his chin, unconsciously, trying to remember when exactly was that night. “I guess it was in the beginning of the year, on your bedroom. Dem was out, Fives went to the grocery and we…"

Black Hat nodded firmly and turned around trying to understand why it happened, pressing a hand into his face, almost ripping the pitch skin off - unbelievable.

Why his subconsciousness gave this bit of information to Flug, without his consent?!

It may have something to do with the offsprings in their last period.

The dark eldritch inclined back and took his hand out of the black gloves, he was about to crack open a portal with his claws - determined to go back into “old land” for more pieces of information or answers - but a yellow-gloved hand clenched the black coat on his back and he stopped.

"I-It's strange, but I did not hate it!" He quickly said, “I-I swear, i-it was fine!” Flug didn’t free the dark cloth from his fist, and stepped closer.

Resting his forehead in the back of his boss, Flug kept explaining.

“I don-- S-since I know it, _don’t_ …” Tightening his grip and closing his proximity the best he could without being too forward, he begged. “ _Please_ , sir, don’t erase my memory again."

The demon made a pained face. Not that the human could see it.

Moments later, when silence was reigning over the uncertainties and fears of the scientist - came the deep, rough voice that shouldn’t entice Flug the way it did.

"I’m not giving you back the ones that I already erased."

Half smiling, Flug nodded.

“Yes, sir--”

“ _But_ ,” Said the villain again, frowning. He turned around to see Flug’s covered face. Not wanting to conclude like that, he took it off. The paperbag, then the goggles. The scientist let him do it. “remind my words - _it is not a good idea_.”

The human nodded again, not exactly knowing why - but he just did it instinctively. And, after a second, he smiled while still looking Black Hat in the eyes.

Finally, he… he wouldn’t be put into the dark, he would _remember_ . He would appreciate every single moment and every single touch - knowing what every mark and bruise meant. Their _stories_.

He couldn’t help but release a contained sighing of relief.

“ _Thank you, sir_.” The scientist said grateful, a small tear held captive inside his eyes making him look more human than normally.

Staring down at his employee, Black Hat grinned.

“ _Oh_ , no no no.” He whispered near Flug’s right ear, words dancing around his ear canal and extremely erogenous points. The human scientist was out of balance in a second, holding his boss’ shoulders for support. “I’m not allowing you go free of charge.” The long dark dressed arms embraced the younger’s hips and he gave out a gasp, shaking his whole body while an ophidic tongue licked his way inside the employee's ear.

Black Hat, grinning, held his shaken human up in the air and pressed him into his office wall.

“Since you _so_ want to know about it,” He said, adjusting his own body between the scientist’s legs. “Let me introduce you properly what exactly endures having sex with a monster, shall I?” He asked, traveling his slippery tongue back into the younger man’s neck and erogenous zones.

Gasping instinctively, Flug moaned without breath. His face really red and flushed, and his eyes half closed to feel more of that sensation.

The scientist reached a shakily hand up into his boss’ nape and boldly dragged him into his lips.

Growling and purring with the hard and dominant action, Black Hat sounded pleased - reciprocating the kiss.

After a long - and pretty romantic - change of saliva being orchestrated by the younger man, the same one took air into his wary lungs, nod firmly, and, looking at Black Hat’s eyes, he kissed him again sealing their deal.

_This time... I’ll remember everything._

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

He did.

A+ porn material.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Three days later was the perfect time to start the _stagnation_ process.

“Al-all right,” Breathed Flug, naked, laying on his back holding a towel. “How is this gonna work, again?”

They decided to do it that night, because it was full moon or something like it - and if they took too much time to decide, the germs would still be fighting instinctively until one survived or both died - as the boss had said. Black Hat sighed and rolled his eyes, already imagining the human would ask to explain things again, but still hoping he didn’t.

“You need to be asleep or passed out.” The eldritch explained. “If not, you will very likely fell a lot of pain.”

Flug nod, clenching his hands on the towel.

“But _how exactly_ \--?”

Pinching the middle of his eyebrows, Black Hat gritted his teeth.

“I’ll help them create a kind of organic cocoon made with your flesh,” He said between closed teeth, as if it wasn’t the first time he said it. Then, he sighed again and concluded. “and I’ll pick them up and stuck them on the inner walls of your bladder, how is it _not clear_?”

_It just wasn’t_.

With fear that he was going to mess everything up, Flug quickly called his boss’ attention shaking in insecure, holding his body up with his elbows.

“How long is it gonna take? Should I stay in a specific position?” In a mid-panic attack, Flug couldn’t stop asking all those questions. “Do you think my system will take them naturally or it’s gonna reject them?” Without even knowing it, he was spitting out all of his hiding doubts that never stopped hunting him and making him unsteady. “Si-sir, I don’t want to ruin everything--” His eyes, heavy with contained tears, gave out his shaken state. “I’m sorry if something goes wrong-- I swear I stopped trying to miscarry them after realizing how important it was to you--” his hand came up to his watery eyes to rub at the itchy feeling of the tears running down his red face.

Black Hat just kept quiet, staring down at his panicked human with a serious face.

“Flug,” He called the scientist in a whisper, staring at his employee. “Say it.” He said slowly, pointedly staring deep down Flug’s goggles. His own eyes shining bright green and orange in a mix of old luminescence magic power. “Do you _want_ to have them?”

Assenting with his head, the scientist instinctively sobbed.

“I do if you do.” He admitted, blushing and very sincere.

Black Hat nod, stating that he did want it.

“But, first.” The eldritch inclined slowly and carefully near his human, caressing his employee’s exposed face with a taloned hand. “You-” He started, strongly pushing Flug’s face back to lay down on the pillow and demanding him to rest through gritted teeth “ _Need_ . _To_ . **_Sleep_ **.”

The human had one last instinctively gasping reaction before Black Hat magically made him pass out.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The first thing he noticed when he woke up the morning after, was that he felt heavier.

Literally _cumbersome._

Black Hat had said it was quite obvious and expected since there are two other weights he was going to carry for a while - but with time, he was going to get used to it.

The second thing Flug noticed and felt, happened after the eldritch told him the details and that he met the winner offsprings - both, dirtied and tired because of so much _fighting_ , were radiating _joy_ and ecstasy of meeting their father again. Beaming with pride when knew they got _accepted_ by their progenitor, almost celebrating as if they had been chosen to be the one to inherit Black Hat’s post, even if the ultimate villain denied and tried to explain it wasn’t happening.

After stagnating them on the inner walls of his bladder, Black Hat checked more than once if they were okay or if something with Flug’s system was making them uncomfortable - but, to his ultimate surprise, _they_ were strangely insecure if _they're_ going to make their progenitor suffer solely by _existing_.

The eldritch laughed humorlessly and almost cried in frustration, because _of course_ they were going to inherit those kinds of psychological distress from Flug.

After saying it, that second feeling the scientist felt? Was _heartwarming gladness_.

Still laying down on the bed, Flug threw an arm over his eyes and sighed in relief - placing a hand on his lower part, caressing the skin.

At least for now, they were _fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a third part because I just couldn't stop writing and then, when I took notice, this chapter had more than 60 pages. Therefore, I cut it to finish properly the third (and last!) part of this fanfic.  
> I swear I wrote most of it, like, in the middle of 2018 so I have no idea if there's any other fanfic that relates to mine. If there is, though, I also beg for links. ♡  
> The figures, in the beginning, were made with a few images I had in my paperhat folder so I completely forgot the artist's website, social media or catalog - I do give them all the credit. Really.  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors, because it is not my native language.  
> Thank you all for the marvelous feedback I got in the first part.  
> And I hope I did well this time too - please, tell me what did you guys think and what else can I improve.  
> Lastly, I'd appreciate your kudos if you did enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> So... leave a comment if you liked it?


End file.
